Conspiracy of One
by sstarstruck
Summary: Draco Malfoy/OC :  "Savanah, I absolutely love what your aunt has done with you!" Savanah beamed, this was the third time her mother had mentioned her appearance since she had gotten back from her aunt's house yesterday evening...
1. One

**ONE**

Momentarily distracted by the wonders of the Wizard Bank, Gringotts, Savanah Walsh continued walking down the crowded Diagon Alley. Her coin pouch in her pocket jingling with each step.

Finding herself setting course to the Florean Forstercue's Ice Cream Parlor, one of which she knew very well, to meet her fellow third years, her eyes once again wondered to the sides of the street. Her eyes froze on a set of dress robes, inside the shop window of Madam Malkin's, that were of a deep green shade. Like the dark forests.

Savanah had so far enjoyed her alone time, but it was now time to go and hear about her friend's new boyfrien-

The new books that she had just gotten, that she had paid so much for, fell to the ground. Savanah squealed. Her new books!

"Watch where you are going, Hufflepuff!" whomever had bumped into her said-or more rather yelled.

"You wouldn't know a pureblood when you see one, jerk!" Savanah muttered under her breath. Pushing her hair behind her ears, she picked up the three scattered expensive spell books and stood up. She looked at the careless person.

He was stunningly gorgeous. His white blonde locks fell over his face loosely, covering his intense metallic gray eyes.

The boy looked her over good before continuing:

"What did you say?" he asked, more kindly, but not really. It was to be expected from some stupid Gryffindor, to be rude to a Slytherin.

"Huh?" she asked, shaking her head, forcing some of the inappropriate thoughts out of her head that had just appeared there about this stunning looking boy.

"When you were picking up your books. You said something. I heard jerk and pureblood, were you talking about me?" he practically demanded, but he was smirking. Savanah got a longing to wipe that smirk off his face, and she didn't mean with words; she hadn't done anything to him, yet he was being rude. How dare he?

"Like I would tell you. Get myself cursed or something like that…" she muttered under her breath once more, muffling it so he couldn't understand.

"You'd best not make that a habit, Hufflepuff!" he frowned.

"I'll do what I please. No, if you'll excuse me, I have more important things to do than converse with a bloody Gryffindor, and a stupid one at that. Big waste of my bloody time!" she bellowed at him while starting to walk again, her books once more clutched safely at her chest.

"You confuse me with a Gryffindor? Tell me your house, Hufflepuff Princess. And try not to lie."

"I am NOT a Hufflepuff! I am a bloody Slytherin!" Seeing now that the argument between her and this boy had become a public entertainment act, she lowered her voice and muttered to herself, "Shut up, you're embarrassing yourself-"

"I told you not to lie. And I _know _your lying because I am a Slytherin! Just tell me your house!" he ordered. There were only several feet between them, but their voices were raised and angered.

"I AM a Slytherin, it's your choice not to believe me," Savanah insisted, turning away from him, wanting no more of the conversation.

Turning on a long, thin alley, she started down it, it was the quickest way to the ice cream parlor and few knew it.

About a quarter of the way down the alley, she heard footsteps behind her. That was odd…people barely ever used this alley. Normally they walk all the way around.

Savanah heard the footstep quicken.

_No problem… _

She pulled out her wand slowly, so the person behind her could not see.

"Hey…uh, Hufflepuff! Stop!"

Savanah groaned, not him again. But she stopped all the same and waited, not turning.

Savanah replaced her wand. When the footsteps were near right behind her, she heard her own breathing and heart stop.

"So you say you're a Slytherin…what's your name?" the boy asked.

"Savanah Walsh," she murmured and continued walking.

Savanah heard footsteps quickly tapping in a run, coming after her.

Just as she regretted, a hand grabbed her shoulder, forcing her to turn and face him.

"Look," she whispered, meeting his eyes, "I have places to be, and I do not have time to converse with a jerk who called me a mudblood-" she stopped and watched his eyes change to a metallic color. _Whoa, that was cool. _

"You're mistaken," he said simply.

"Huh?" she murmured, not removing her eyes from his, not that she wasn't _trying_.

"I never called you a mudblood," he insisted.

"It was implied," she hissed, adding, "Bloody Gryffindor," under her breath, now able to break away from his eyes, but now they only moved over his gorgeous face, which was even worse.

"Stop calling me a Gryffindor!" he ordered.

Breaking the contact of his hand, which still lay on her shoulder, she turned and once more continued walking.

There they were again-the footsteps…oh! There was the hand, on her shoulder.

"What do you want?" she spat as soon as she turned to face him.

"An answer," he said simply, smirking.

"Ou! Very clever! Now, ask your damn question!"

"Why haven't I seen you around?" he said, dropping his smirk.

"I'm a third year," she said, not saying the real reason why he might not remember her. "Any more of your fricking _questions_ ?"

"No, I'm Draco, by the way, Draco Malfoy," he said softly, evidently pleased with himself. He stepped around her, standing in her way, and stuck out his hand.

* * *

><p>Please review! I wrote this when I was thirteen, but I thought some of you might still enjoy it. :)<p> 


	2. Two

**TWO**

"That's bloody fricking great! Now, if you don't mind, I am expected at the ice cream parlor!" He didn't do anything to get out of her way. "Move," she added loudly, annoyed, ignoring his outstretched hand.

After a couple of seconds of still not moving, he spoke, "How about...no?" He smirked wildly, obviously curious what she would do.

"Then I'll jinx you," she threatened.

"You're underage," he laughed.

"You were threatening me," she added.

"I believe it was the other way around-"

"Oh, Dumbledore! H-he said he was go-going to h-hurt m-m-me!" she cried, putting on some fake tears. "Need I say more?" Savanah inquired, her real voice coming back and the tears gone from her eyes.

"Nah, I'm goo-"

"Are you going to move?" she interrupted.

"No," he said playfully, pushing her back slightly.

She exhaled loudly and pushed past him, causing him to lose his balance.

"Oh, come on, Savanah!" he yelled from behind her, jogging to keep up to her quick pace.

"You're a jerk and you're mean to those who haven't done _anything _to you!" she yelled back at him, not turning to face him.

"But I've never been _that _mean to you-"

"Right, _Malfoy_, just leave me alone, okay?" she spat.

With that, before he could answer, she stalked off, leaving him staring in interest.

Minutes later, Savanah found herself standing in front of the ice cream parlor in Diagon Alley. One of her friends, Luna Lovegood, sat at an outside booth. She went and sat down. She set her books on the table and waited. Luna was reading her father's magazine.

Almost a minute later, Luna looked up and stared at Savanah. "Do I know you?' was the first thing that came out of her mouth, politely enough.

"Have I changed that much?" Savanah queried, "I mean, I get the killer tan at my Aunt's house, I wear some make-up, I grow in the chest, and lose my baby fat, and suddenly I'm not even recognizable to my own friend!"

"Oh, hello, Savanah," Luna said casually, going back to her magazine.

Savanah shook her head and laughed lightly before looking around and noticing her better of her two friends was missing. "Hey, Luna, where's Gin?"

"Huh?" she questioned, then, "Oh, Ginerva. Didn't you hear? I would have thought she'd have told you. Her parents made her go to the World Cup," Luna said simply.

"The _Quidditch _World Cup? Her parents _made _her go?" She asked, shocked.

"Well, yeah, she wanted to see yo-"

"Luna, you've got to be kidding me, the Quidditch World Cup is a once in a lifetime opportunity! I would kill to go! But I was in _France_ and my parents didn't get tickets," Savanah drawled.

"Yeah, but she hasn't seen you all summe-"

"Luna! She'll see me in a week!" her voice loosing its calm quality.

"Don't get prissy with me, I'm just saying what she said," Luna snapped in a mothering tone.

"I'm sorry, Luna," Savanah replied sarcastically. Luna waved her hand, dismissing the subject, and misunderstanding the sarcasm.

"Ginny's family got top box seats! Top Box! Isn't that wonderful?" Luna asked, clearly excepting her apology.

"Oh, she must be so excited! Top Box! Those ticket's go for _hundreds_ of galleons. You get to meet the teams." Savanah cried in excitement, feeling herself changing her personality more and more as she went along. "Good for Ginny!"

Of course, Ginny's family was incredibly poor. Savanah had been to the Quidditch World Cup in several countries now.

"Now, how was France?"

"My Grandfather died," Savanah droned, struggling to hide her true feelings.

"Oh my gawd, Savanah, I'm so sorry, are you okay?" Luna raised her eyes from her magazine with a worried expression.

"I don't want to talk about it, I'm fine," Savanah insisted.

"Okay," Luna agreed, but her eyes said different, it would be more difficult to convince Ginny and get her to shut up about it.

"So what did you do in France?" Luna asked after about a minute of silence, still with some awkwardness.

"Well, my Grandfather died the first week I was ther-"

"Are you kidding me? Savanah, I thought this was recent! Not two months ago! Ginny is going to be so mad you didn't tell her sooner!"

"-and my Aunt forced me to go outside," Savanah continued, ignoring Luna completely, "because she said it wasn't healthy for a girl my age to be inside all the time."

"Well, it is nice not to see you all pale, no offence, Savanah," she said bluntly.

"None taken. How was your summer?"

"Boring, as usual. I just read the Quibbler for most of it. I pretty much have them all memorized," Luna said slowly, reading an article at the same time. She laughed unexpectedly, causing Savanah to jump slightly, closed the magazine and threw it on the table. "So have you gotten your books for the new school year?" she asked, pulling out a piece of parchment from one of her pockets in her robes.

"No," Savanah responded bluntly.

"Then what are those?" she asked, nodding to the books on the table while reading the list at the same time.

"Free reading for the next week," Savanah replied.

"You _can't_ expect to read those all in the next week."

"And why not? It's only three, plus, my Aunt hasn't let me read all summer. I could barely go to the bathroom," Savanah giggled.

"Whatever, Savanah, let's go get our stuff then."

They stood, collected their things, and then headed out to Flourish and Blotts. Luna and her hung out for the rest of the morning, catching up on their eventful summers—or more like _Savanah's _eventful summer, and Luna's incredibly boring and all too descriptive summer.

* * *

><p>Please review, I'd love to hear what everyone thinks so far. :)<p> 


	3. Three

**THREE**

"I see my mother outside, Luna, I'd best go. It was super nice seeing you this morning," Savanah told her friend, almost sarcastically.

"Huh?" Luna was reading her magazine again, standing up this time while getting new robes fitted. "Oh, yes, you as well. See you on the Express."

"Yeah, see you then." Taking her bags from the floor, she walked outside and over to her mother. The sun was bathing Diagon Alley in sunlight.

"Darling, that girl you were with, I saw her and she does not look pureblood. Please tell me she is. I absolutely forbid you to be near Mudbloods. It's bad enough at Hogwarts, let alone in your spare time. Maybe I should send you to Durmstrang this year. Your father has connections with Karkaroff, perhaps we still have tim-"

"Mother, please, you cannot _possibly_ even _think _I would be _near _scum Mudbloods. All my friends are pureblood." Okay, Savanah, it's not like you lied. I mean, your friends _are_ all pureblood, you just happened to leave out the fact that they are blood traitors…and that you only have two friends.

"That's my girl," her mother said proudly.

Savanah loved to be showered with pride by her mother, but not FALSE pride. Pride Savanah didn't deserve. That's exactly what it was. False. A lie. When did her life become all lies?

_Last year_, she told herself grudgingly, _when you met Ginny and Luna...that's when you messed up your life. Remember your old life? _

Yeah, my old life...my life with no friends, my life spent in the Library every waking second of everyday...

_At least you were faithful then! _

Shut up.

_This is you, you're telling yourself to shut up, how clever. You know I'm right. The Dark Lord would be ashamed. You remember what mother and father said, we need to be on the right side to stay alive. Those mudbloods and muggles are threatened by us, frightened by our skill and precision with magic that runs in our blood._

Shut up! she ordered herself more loudly.

_You'll see the truth soon. You can't be around Mudbloods and blood traitors. You're not made to be with them. Your parents raised you to hate them, and it will show. _

A laugh filled her head. An evil laugh, a laugh she had a feeling was hers, though she did not recognize it. She realized, however, before this year she hadn't been praised at all, being the nerdy bookworm wasn't very attractive. Like Granger, she could be attractive but she spends far too much time reading to possibly straighten that matted piece of work she's got going on.

The laugh brought her back to reality, back to her mother, staring at her. It seemed the argument had only lasted the consistency of a few seconds. Her mother was still staring proudly down on her.

"Savanah, I absolutely love what your aunt has done with you!" Savanah beamed, this was the third time her mother had mentioned her appearance since she had gotten back from her aunt's house yesterday evening. "You look like a true Walsh. (Her mother was stunningly gorgeous for thirty.) I had no idea my sister had that kind of talent!"

"Oh, mother..." Savanah smiled, her feelings of guilt gone.

"Come, love, your father would like me to pick up something in Knockturn," her mother was still smiling down on her. It was another few seconds before they actually began to move in the direction of the other alley. Savanah's _favorite _alley. It had many more things than Diagon Alley, even if they were slightly more dangerous, Savanah had been fascinated with Knockturn since she had first come when she was six with her father on a business trip for the Dark Lord.

Her mother waved her wand at the bags Savanah was carrying and they disappeared, leaving her hands open for other things.

They arrived in Knockturn Alley a few minutes later. Savanah and her mother headed straight to Borgin and Burkes.

As they entered, Borgin greeted them both with the usual bow and a kiss on their hands. "My ladies, Sarah, Savanah," he said lovingly, "What brings you here? We just got in an order of-" Sarah raised her had to silence him. He stopped speaking immediately, waiting for her to speak.

"Borgin, my husband came in earlier for a book. You did not have it at the time. I pray you have it now?"

"Of course, Milady," he bowed quickly as he left to the back room. He came back with a rather large brown paper package. "Is that all?" he questioned, handing the book to Sarah. Savanah was getting ready to turn and leave, but her mother spoke.

"No, actually," Sarah smiled lovingly at her daughter. "I am interested in the purchase of an invisibility cloak. You have some in, yes?" Borgin looked sickeningly pleased. And who could blame them, with the price of invisibility cloaks...

"Why, of course, Milady. For you're daughter, I presume?" he asked, looking at Savanah. Sarah nodded. "We just go a brand new one in, from Germany. Made from slightly different material, though it works just as well, if not much better. They just came out with the design. It would, of course, cost a bit more-"

"Money is no object here, Borgin," her mother said promptly.

"Yes, Milady," he bowed once more and disappeared behind a door. He came out a minute later; a greenish-silver cloak lay lightly in his hands. "Would you like it wrapped, Mistress?" he queried.

Sarah looked at Savanah, who nodded. "Yes, Borgin." He stepped behind his counter and pulled out more boring brown paper.

Savanah was, with much failure, trying to hide her glee. Only a minute later, she was caressing the package in her hands.

"On the tab," her mother said as the door jingled open.

"Thank you, mother," Savanah whispered, gazing lovingly at her new cloak.

"Dearest, I am just so proud of you..."

The pride Savanah felt seemed to be radiating off her.

At lunch, various house elves brought out food. Savanah's mother and father made the conversation whilst Savanah thought of her new most prized possession, even above her Firebolt she had gotten last year. Heaven knows why they had gotten her a broomstick; they knew she didn't play sports...

"Savanah? Savanah, dear?" she heard her father's gruff voice say.

"Huh?" she shook her head.

"As I was saying," he sounded somewhat annoyed, "I do have tickets for the World Cup. And I was wondering if you would like to come along, Savanah. Of course, we'll need to appearate, for no portkeys are placed near here, and Lord knows, _we are not going to walk _. Oh, and the best part. We will be in the top box!"

"Oh, father! I would love to g-d-did you say the top box?" her voice dropped all excitement.

"Yes, dear, isn't that wonderful?" he droned, not sounding as excited as he should have been, but it's not like he had never been in top box before.

"I-I...I-I..." Savanah struggled to choke something out, but nothing came, but her mind...oh, her mind was _full_ of words.

_"Ginny's family got top box seats! Top Box! Isn't that wonderful?" Luna had said._

_"Oh, yes, she must be so excited!" Savanah had answered with true glee. Now that glee from the entire day, from her present to seeing Luna, was turning to dread._

"You're not pleased, Savanah?" her father asked, bringing her back to reality.

"No!" she said too quickly, "No, it's not that, it's just..."

"Oh!" her mother exclaimed, "He forgot the best part! The Malfoy's will be there! You'll meet their son, Draco, he is around your age!"

* * *

><p>Please review. :)<p>

Check out my other story, I've put a lot more time into it.


	4. Four

**FOUR**

"T-the Malfoy's?" Savanah stammered; both her parents started at her, "D-draco Malfoy?"

"You know Lucius' son?" her father replied bluntly.

"Oh, darling! Do you _like_ him? It would be so wonderful if the two of yo-" her mother squealed excitedly.

"Sarah, contain yourself," her father stated, annoyed at her sudden outburst.

"Nothing will happen between us, mother," Savanah interrupted, eyebrows raised and her eyes widened, coldly, she added, "I assure you."

Her mother and father remained silent for the rest of the meal. Savanah caught them stealing looks at one another and her every chance they got. After about the fifth time she caught them, she stood upruptedly. "May I be excused?" she requested rudely.

And without even waiting for an answer, she strode out of the dining hall. She heard her mother and father following. Their chairs scraped back as they stood and the swinging doors hit the walls as they emerged.

"Savanah, dearest!" her mother called. She was near ten feet away. Savanah turned to face the two of them. She exhaled in impatience as her mother spoke, "I'm sorry I upset you by mentioning marriage. It's just; I really don't want any chance of you marrying some blood-traitor, you're just not very social. And Draco...well he is pure and you must admit he is rather goo-"

"Don't even finish that word, mother. I would never disgrace the family name or bloodline."

There was another awkward moment of silence before her father attempted to break it. "Uh, Savanah, dear, you are going to the World Cup, I presume? Don't let Draco spoil your time."

"I do not wish to go, father," her voice attaining its calm aptitude once more, she had been losing her tempter far too much today, she must learn to control it. Oddly, it was had always been Malfoy or something about Malfoy that had been setting it off lately.

"But, darlin-" her mother protested.

"I do not want to go, mother," she reworded it. Her mother and father exchanged glances.

"That's it, young lady," her father grunted, "You are going, and that is final. We will be staying with the Malfoy's, in their tent, pack something."

"But, father!" her temper was surfacing again.

"Go get ready, Savanah!" he ordered.

"I don't want to go!" she shouted.

"What did I say?" he demanded coldly.

"I'll be down in a minute, father," she whispered obediently. "Stupid..." Savanah muttered under her breath all the way up to her room on the third floor of their considerably large manner home. "...don't want to go...parents...makes me...wish I could..."

Savanah continued the murmuring whilst she changed into a Prada muggle skirt that rose six or so inches above her knees, and a formal expensive white dress shirt. She threw a thin black cloak over her shoulders and fastened the silver, Slytherin clasp on the neck.

Next she went over to her dark cherry wood dresser and pulled out a short flirty, plaited jean skirt and some designer jeans she had gotten in France, just in case. She next went to her walk-in closet and took a dark green t-shirt off a hanger as well as a gray one that hung off her shoulders. It didn't hurt to be prepared, did it?

Savanah wondered the room, collecting things she would and may need over the next day. Stopping at the vanity, she grabbed some simple make-up, putting some on as she did so. And in her bathroom she collected even more things, brushing her teeth as well. All the while, she piled everything into a bag on her bed. She zipped it up as the last of the things went in.

The last thing she grabbed was her wand, which she caressed lovingly to her chest as she grabbed her bag. Before she left the room she set down her bag and pulled a pair of fluffy red slipper socks out of the top drawer in her dresser and put them in her bag, stepping into her tall black stilettos, and putting a pair of yellow Authentic Vans in her bag.

Savanah could not believe the time packing in her room had been less than five minutes. Approaching the front sitting room, she saw only her father standing there. He looked her over for a second as if to see in she had dressed properly, before he acknowledged her, "You look nice. Not dressing up for _anyone_ , are we?" he said anyone, but it wouldn't take a genius to know that he meant Draco.

She did not have a reply, so she said nothing.

Her mother came down the stairs a few minutes later, carrying a rather large duffle bag. She stood on the other side of Savanah and gripped her hand. With her bag dangling on her wrist and her father clutching her hand, a moment later she was experiencing the painful art of side-by appearation.

Savanah blinked rapidly as she was suddenly exposed to sunlight from the dark tube. It couldn't be past one, she realized. The sun was out over her head. She had not realized that it was still day from the inside of their dark house. Her palms were sweaty from holding her parents hands. She saw they were sanding in front of a rather large tent-a palace, moreover. From behind them, she heard the voice of none other than Lucius Malfoy, from the many times he had been at their manor, she now recognized his voice.

"Ah! Sarah, Nicolas, I am so pleased to see the two of you," the three of them turned to face him. She shook off her parents' hands as she saw Draco standing next to his father and mother. "And young Savanah as well! It is good to see you, Savanah." Savanah did a small curtsey for Lucius and Narcissa. "Draco, why don't you show Savanah her room?" It was an order, not a request. She saw something in Draco's eyes flicker for just a second. It was only a second, but a second was enough for Savanah to see it. Hatred.

Draco came forward to Savanah as her parents went up to Lucius and Narcissa and started talking to each other. He took her bag from her and tilted his head toward the tent, "Come on," he murmured.

The inside of the tent/palace did not shock her. Savanah was used to nice and expensive things and places. In fact, she would cringe at anything less.

She didn't say anything to Draco, who was oddly silent. Which was different from him for once. And Savanah knew him considerably well, for this morning was not her first witness of his arrogant attitude.

Toward the back there were a lot of doors leading off into bedrooms and bathrooms. At the far back there were two doors opposite of each other. He turned to the left one and opened the door, gesturing her in. Draco followed in after her, the door closed behind him. He set the bag on the bed and sat down next to it at first, then leaned back and fell into a lying position.

Savanah undid the button on her cloak and set in over a chair. She then went over and sat next to his perfect, in-shape, laid-down body. He looked at her for a moment, surprised, then shrugged and shifted his gaze. They remained silent for a minute before he suddenly sat up and turned to face her.

"I'm sorry about this morning," he apologized, "I guess I was a little mean-"

"Mean? Try conceited, overconfident, arrogant, rude-" she started to list better descriptors than the one he had used before he interrupted.

"Okay, I get it, the point is, I'm sorry," he admitted, seemingly amused by what she had said.

Savanah didn't respond; Draco laid back down. Savanah was suddenly aware of his stunning good looks once again. He had his eyes closed. She looked over his flawless features. His mouth, his long eyelashes, his nose, his ears-_his ears? Oh, for God sake! _

She looked at the open spot next to him, _behind_ her, and out of the blue become conscious of how tired she was. Remembering her excitement from the night before, she had barely slept. She had been so excited that she was going to see her friends she missed ever so much. It would feel so good to lie down next to him.

Her eyes wandered to his arm, his muscular arm. She ached with sudden desire for him to put his arm around her, oh, how glorious it would feel. And his stomach, his hard abs...she restrained herself from reaching out to feel them. But they looked oh so nice under his shirt... _Stop it, Savanah! You hate him! Why does he have to wear such tight shirts? _Her breath accelerated, as did her heart as she looked at his lips...oh, for him to kis-

Savanah jumped up, startling Malfoy in his peaceful state. She made sure her wand was in her hand-she had to look, for every part of her was numb-before starting to leave the room. "Savanah! What's wrong?" he asked urgently, but she slammed the door closed behind her, running from the horrid room. Running from Malfoy.

* * *

><p>Please review even if you hate it. :)<p> 


	5. Five

**FIVE**

Savanah heard her parents' voices, as well as Malfoy's parents' traveling through the tent from somewhere. She went straight back down the hall she and Malfoy had come through. She saw her parents, Lucius, and Narcissa sipping tea off in a side room.

"Savanah, darling?" her mother cooed, "Where are you going?"

"For a walk," she smiled falsely, faking her happiness.

Her mother smiled, "Don't stray too far, the Cup is starting in a couple of hours." And with that, her mother went back to conversing with Lucius, Narcissa, and her husband. Savanah heard rushed steps behind her; she walked as fast as she could without running toward the front door.

As soon as the door closed shut behind her, she started running. She didn't know where she was headed. She barely paid any heed to the celebrations going on. She ran faster as she heard Draco call her name. She started towards the trees of the nearby woods as he called her name for a second time; he was less the then feet behind. Nobody was around. The forest was empty. Everyone was preparing their tents, or getting ready for the Cup.

How far in the forest she ran before he caught her, she didn't know. Probably not far, considering how quickly he did catch her. _If only I hadn't worn heels!_

Ashe entered a small clearing and he grabbed her arm. Forcing her to stop. Reaching a complete stop, he pushed her up against a tree—hard. Pain shot through her shoulders and back. She cringed. Her wand fell from her hand on the impact.

Draco stood oddly close and she was too aware of his minty smelling breath.

Catching his breath still, "Savanah, what's wrong? One second we are fine and the next you are running away from me!"

She could barely hear his words; she was too drawn in by his eyes. She turned her head away from him. As she did this, he pushed harder against her arms and shoulders. She choked in pain, "Stop it!" she squealed, "You're hurting me!" His pressure against her immediately lightened, but not completely, so she could still not move.

"Let go of me!" Savanah ordered him.

"Just tell me what's wrong."

"It's none of your business," she lied.

"If you keep running away from me it is."

"Why don't you just leave me alone?" she demanded.

"I didn't force you to come," he pointed out.

"You're right," she admitted.

"Huh?" he asked, clearly puzzled.

"My parents did," she added cruelly.

There was a silent moment of awkwardness. All the while, she was doing her best to avoid his eyes. He suddenly loosened her enough for her to push him away; she took up the chance, though she did not know why he had done it.

"Savanah!" he yelled, starting to go after her.

"Don't wet yourself, Malfoy, I'm not going anywhere! You know why? My parents," she laughed and raised her eyebrows, "want _me_ to marry _you_ ," she laughed again heartily.

"You know, mine said the same thing this morning," he laughed with her.

"We need to talk and straighten this out, Malfoy-"

"Call me Draco," he coaxed.

"I will not."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't like you," she explained coldly.

"What did I ever do to you?" he demanded.

"Nothing, but you're a jerk," she told him.

"Not to you-"

"Drac-shit! Malfoy," she corrected herself at his smirk, moving forward, toward a stump and Dra-...Malfoy. She sat on the large stump, he moved forward to sit next to her. She shocked herself when she let him do so without protesting.

"What did I do to you?" he asked again.

"As I said before, nothing. It's what you did to my friends," she said plainly, putting it simply.

"Your friends? I don't do anything to purebloods, Savanah. Unless you are hanging out with Mudbloods..."

"And Ginny? What is she?"

"Ginerva Weasley? A blood traitor!"

"Look, I don't want to tal—"

"You're friends with a Weasley? You've got to be joshing me!" he said more to himself than to her.

"Don't tell my parents."

"And why shouldn't I?"

"Because I would like you even less."

"Oh, good point," he laughed joking, then added, "You act like I care," coldly.

There was another awkward silence, Savanah turned to Draco, who was staring at her. She looked down at his lips. Which turned out to be a mistake. _A big mistake. _She ached with renewed desire once more.

She used all of her strength to prevent herself from jumping on top of him and kissing him, and the well-detailed fantasies running through her head were not helping. She looked up into his eyes and saw the same kind of longing she felt. Her breath and heart beat sped up. She knew she wouldn't be able to last another couple seconds.

She must have had more control than him, for she wasn't the first one to move. He was.

He leaned in and started kissing her passionately. She leaned back and welcomed the kiss. He moved in on top of her. Before long, they rolled off the stump, leaving her on top of him, his back lying in the soft moss. She took over the kiss with pleasure. He didn't seem to like her in charge, so he rolled himself back on top. _A guy thing_, she assumed.

He moved in for another kiss. She allowed him to deepen it. They didn't break apart until they were out of breath. Both gasping for air, snogging was not enough to satisfy Savanah's thirst. It didn't seem as if it was enough for Malfoy either, for he lowered his hands to her waist and snaked up her shirt, over her flat stomach.

More butterflies erupted in her stomach, but her nerves were not enough to make her stop. She wanted more. Her heartbeat pounded throughout her whole body. Draco pulled off her shirt and threw it aside. He began to struggle with is own buttons. She slapped him hands away and began to do it for him; he smirked gratefully.

Savanah undid the last button and roughly pulled his shirt off of him, he leaned forward again and started kissing her neck, leaving a beeline of kisses until he got to her mouth. He shoved his tongue in.

She began massaging his rock hard abs, as she had so longed to do so before. It was better than she had imagined then. She felt him jump at how low she went on feeling his stomach.

Recovering immediately, he was reaching down to her skirt for more when a twig snapped from the edge of the clearing. Both Savanah and Draco jumped. She dreaded looking, but she moved her head to where the sound had come from.

Her cheeks burned with embarrassment as she saw both her parents, as well as Draco's, standing there, watching them. _How long have they been watching? _She examined their faces.

All four of their faces held smiles and smirks. _What kind of parents smiled when they caught their kids doing something like this? _Her father cleared his throat as though to announce his presence. Savanah had been so shocked; she had forgotten Draco was there. She looked up at him; his cheeks were flushed with color as well. He looked down at her when he realized she was looking at him. Pushing him off of her, Savanah sat up at reached up to straighten her shirt before she found she had none.

Thankful that Malfoy had not taken off her bra, she hurriedly looked around for her shirt. She saw it, as well as Malfoy's ten feet away. "Damn!" she whispered under her breath as she stood up to begin the very embarrassing walk over to the shirts. She had to restrain herself from running there, she walked quickly as she could over there and grabbed them both.

Tossing Malfoy his, who was now standing up. He caught it and started on the buttons as Savanah slipped into hers. It wasn't nearly as embarrassing for Malfoy, with his shirt off, being that he was a dude, but for Savanah...even with a bra...

The heat continued to rise to her face.

_I'm in some deep shit now..._

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. :)<br>**


	6. Six

**SIX**

Savanah straightened her shirt now that she had one on. She was shaking slightly with fear, nervousness, and embarrassment. Draco looked at her and raised his eyebrows in a questioning look. She smiled at how well he was taking this. They both looked back over their parents, who were now walking over toward their children.

Nervously shifting feet, she watched as they all too rapidly approached. Draco's hand brushed against hers. She hadn't realized they were standing so close.

The adults were silent for a moment as they stood in front of their children, examining them.

Savanah looked at the ground as she felt her parents eyes bore into her.

"Lucius, Narcissa, I believe we need to speak with our daughter alone," her father said frankly.

"Yes, Nicolas, we need to speak with Draco, as well," Lucius said.

Their parents pulled them away from each other, to opposite sides of the clearing.

As they reached the trees, they began a whisper war with her, "Young lady! We are both very disappointed with you!" Her mother, of course. "Lord knows what would have happened had we not come! I am proud that it was with Draco, nonetheless, instead of someone else."

Nicolas shot a glare at his wife for praising Savanah. "What is your explanation for this?"

"Uh...hormones?" she squeaked uncertainly.

Her parents were silent for a moment, and then her mother spoke once more, "Savanah, that was very improper of you! I thought you knew better! You have to learn to control yourself and your actions-"

"But, mother, I didn't start it!" she whined.

"Start it or not, young lady, you were nonetheless involved," her mother retorted.

The blush that had steadily been getting less noticeable rose to full color again. _They must have been watching for a while... _

She watched as her parents' faces turned from anger to amusement.

"Nothing's going to happen, huh?" her father laughed.

Her eyes focused on a speck on the ground. She looked over and caught Malfoy staring at her. She smiled weakly and went back to her speck of dirt, but not before she observed him smirking at her.

"Come on, Savanah, we came to get you for the Cup, we'd best start over there."

"How long till the game starts?" Savanah asked casually.

"An hour now. We weren't sure if you would want to get ready," her mother smiled, "You'll be needing to clean up now...no time for a shower though." She pulled a leaf out of Savanah's hair.

"Mum-Mother," Savanah shook her head at her mistake, only baby's called their mothers that, "I need to speak with Malf-...Draco." She corrected herself so her parents wouldn't be suspicious of their relationship in any way.

Her father began to protest, but her mother quieted him and nodded. Savanah looked over at Lucius and Narcissa coming toward them, Draco sulking behind. His sulk was one of embarrassment, not sadness. He looked up from the ground and caught her eye. She blushed and looked down as he smirked again. _How does he have this much control over my emotions when he is so far away? _

Hoping her mother had a plan for her to speak with Malfoy, the six of them came together and started toward the path to the campground. Less than ten steps later, Savanah felt as though she was missing something. She looked down at her hands as though expecting to find a clue. Then it hit her-_my wand! _

"Ma baguette magique!" Every one stopped and looked at her strangely. It took her a moment before she realized she had not spoken in English. "My wand..." she said uncertainly, the words had just come out. "Excuse me, my wand is missing."

Oh, dear," Sarah whispered, "Do you think it is back at the clearing?"

"Yes, mother."

"Draco," her mother turned to him, "Go back and help Savanah find her wand, you certainly helped her lose it." A light pink rose in his cheeks. "We will be waiting at the tent for the two of you," she continued.

Savanah silently thanked her mother for her quick thinking as she and Draco fell back, turned, and walked back to the clearing. Draco began to look around the clearing.

"D-draco?" she stammered. His gaze met hers.

"What is it?" he asked at her hesitation.

"I...I want to speak with you-quickly-before we, er, look for my wand..."

"Er, okay, what is it, Savanah?" he asked as he sat on the stump-the stump that had started this all.

She gently took the spot next to him. Started brushing her skirt nervously as she desperately searched for words to form sentences. He grabbed her wrist, forcing her to stop, it seemed to annoy him, "What is it?"

"It...I-it..." she struggled, "It was too close," she said at last.

"Savanah, my parents were practically asking when the wedding was-"

"No, Draco, that's not what I mean, I'm not talking about getting caught. I-I'm," she searched for words once more, nervously brushing her hands together. "What I'm trying to say is...it was too close to-" Savanah coughed uncomfortably, "-too close to...well...you know..." Draco remained silent so she thought it best to continue, "You were about to take my skirt off...who knows what would have happened had our parents not shown up. All I know is that I would have gone _way _too far...and I don't want that. My mother got pregnant with me when she was still in school, which is why she is so young..." She shifted uncomfortably again. Draco still didn't speak; she silently cursed him. "It was tremendously improper of me-"

"Savanah," _finally, he speaks _, "I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me. I looked at you and suddenly I-I don't know..."

"I know how you feel, I," she hesitated, "I didn't have control over myself, all that just, well, happened."

"Are you telling me you didn't mean it?" his voice was a mixture of anger and disappointment.

"No! Just that...I wouldn't normally do that...oh, Draco, I'm just so confused !" She put her face in her hands holding back tears. She felt Draco's arms wrap around her, pulling her closer. She lay onto his shoulder. His support made her feel stronger; the tears did not come. "I'm not supposed to worry about boys yet! I should have at least had until I was sixteen!" He raked he fingers through her tangled hair. He rocked her back and forth gently.

"We only met today and something like that happens. What's going to happen when we _do_ know each other-" she stopped, she pulled back and looked up into his eyes. His stunning metallic gray eyes, she lowered her eyes to his lips. "Listen to me...whining...eh, I'm a disgrace."

"To what?"

"Let's not talk about it," she muttered, trying to force her eyes away from his lips, in the end, Savanah found that she couldn't do it, so she closed her eyes and turned her head.

"Why do you always do that?" she could tell he was speaking through a smirk, but she did not look over, in fear of getting stuck again.

"Do what?"

"Look away from me," he explained.

"Um, I kind of don't want to say..." She turned toward him and lowered her eyes shyly.

"Just tell me," he ordered lightheartedly. Savanah raised her head and opened her mouth to respond, but Draco leaned forward and took advantage of her open mouth.

* * *

><p>Please review if you like it. :)<p> 


	7. Seven

**SEVEN**

Savanah's heart sped up. Without breaking the kiss, she got on top of him. Putting her legs on either side of him, she began to gently push him down. Draco resisted and flipped her onto her back, lowing her smoothly so she would not get hurt. He got into the position she had just been in.

Pushing her down so her back lay flat on the stump, he leaned in for a kiss. Unfortunately, she broke into a fit of giggles. Draco stopped and looked at her. His lips formed a smirk and his eyes widened with a questioning look. "What?"

Savanah blushed, "Nothing."

"It's something, tell me."

"Well...every time I'm on top of you...you, er, well, switch positions with me, shall I say?"

He continued smirking. Savanah felt the heat rise in her cheeks. "A guy thing, I assume?"

He laughed, "Yeah."

"Come on, get off me, we need to get my wand and go, or they'll be back."

"Not for a while..."

"Get of me, Malfoy," she said playfully, giving him a little push in his abs. Giving into the temptation, she brought both hands up and began feeling his hard chest and stomach. He suddenly unsaddled her, "Malfoy!" she whined.

"What?" he said coyly.

"What was that?" Savanah demanded.

"You said you didn't want to go that far, and even I can't control you when you want something!" he pestered her.

"You're toying with me, Malfoy!"

"Call me Draco," he drawled coolly.

"I will not. Haven't we had this conversation?"

"Do you still hate me?"

"I can't say I do, come on, help me look for my wand," she stated, getting up.

He followed Savanah around the clearing, after a couple minutes of nothing, she questioned him, "Are you even looking?"

"Yes," he insisted from behind. Savanah turned to face him. He was looking at _her._

"Like what you see?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Are you almost done?" she asked, annoyed.

"Almost," he said in mock annoyance. He stared at her body, looking her up and down with longing for almost another minute. Finally he stopped, "Okay, I guess I'm done."

"Good, now help me look for my wand."

He exhaled, disappointed. Savanah began walking toward where they had first entered the clearing. She heard Draco sulking behind. "Draco, get up here! I really need your help and I can't get that if you're just back there staring at me!"

"But, Savanah!" he whined jokingly. He did not come forward. She rolled her eyes, annoyed that he had not obeyed her, but then again, he was used to getting his way as well.

She approached the trees and began searching the ground. Draco walked up behind her, she turned around and he suddenly pushed her back into the nearest tree. She winced on the impact, "Dra-Malfoy! Stop doing that! It hurts!" But he wasn't paying attention to her words. He was looking in her eyes. Just him standing so close sped up her heart.

She wished he wouldn't...but, oh, the temptation...

Moving his hands off her shoulder, to either side of her head, enabled him to fill the gap between them. Her breathing quickened as their torsos touched, causing even more nerves in her stomach to go off like fireworks. Her heart pounded furiously.

His leg moved up high between her legs. She gasped in air at the sudden wave of nervousness. He smirked when he saw the effects of what he was doing on her.

"Dr-Mal-D-draco," she finally choose the name she wanted to used, but her mind was rushing with everything but words as he leaned in furthermore. She promptly tried to stammer something out, "We jussst talked ab-bout this! We can't keep this up!"

He cheek touched hers, "And why not? Am I making you nervous, Savanah?" His breath tickled her ear. She opened her mouth to suck in air when she felt his soft lips on her cheekbone. Her breath came out shaking. The prospect of her being nervous seemed to entertain him.

She felt her arms slip around his neck, tugging it, begging for more, though she had not commanded them to do so. "Draco," the side of her brain with common sense forced her to half-stammer, half-whisper out, pleading him to stop, but the other side of her brain that controlled her actions was urging him to do more.

A beeline of kisses across her cheek were left while he searched for her mouth, just as he found it, and pressed his lips hard against hers, he pulled back. "What?" she demanded.

"You said you didn't want to go that far."

_He is so toying with you. _"Damn it, Draco! Then don't even start!" she yelled aloud.

He smirked, "Is the _temptation _too much?" he paused, continuing a second later, "Can't you _control_ yourself?"

"I should slap you for that. And for messing with me!"

"You could have stopped me at anytime."

"Help me find my wand, Malfoy," she hissed, ignoring his last comment, he knew she couldn't have—but that was his point, wasn't it?

"Damn! And you just started calling me Draco!" He didn't sound generally angered by this, moreover amused. He still didn't move to start searching.

"My wand?" she persisted, leaning against the tree.

"Look on the ground." She did. Her wand. It lay tangled in the moss, and would easily been mistaken for a root of the tree.

Savanah's face burned ruby red in embarrassment that he had found it so much easier than she had. He was smirking with his brilliant smile hidden behind pursed lips. She could see the silent laughter raging like a fire in his eyes.

* * *

><p>Thanks so much for reading! Please review! :)<p> 


	8. Eight

**EIGHT**

"Top Box, all the way up, Lucius," the ticket checker lady said.

"Thank you, Yvonne," Lucius said coyly clearly recognizing the woman from the Ministry of Magic.

"Uh huh," Yvonne murmured, but she was already onto the next person.

The stairs only allowed two people to walk together, so Malfoy's father and Savanah's fathers were in the front, Narcissa and Sarah in the back, excitedly giggling about what Savanah suspected to be Malfoys' and her wedding. So that left her and Malfoy in the middle of them.

They weren't exactly late, nothing had started, but many of the people were already seated. Their tardiness was partly because of Malfoy and her—well, actually, it was completely because of her and Malfoy. But then her mother decided that she had to talk with Savanah while brushing all the leaves and dirt out of her hair.

They continued all the way up to the top. They entered to top box minutes later, fatigued.

"Ah, Fudge," Lucius smirked, one that greatly resembled Malfoy's, "How are you? I don't think you've met my wife, Narcissa? Or our son, Draco? These are our very good friends, the Walshs'." His money spoke for him.

At the sound of her last name, Ginny turned her head swiftly along with most of the others.

Lucius continued, "Sarah and Nicolas, of course, and their daughter, Savanah."

Any doubt on Ginny's face when she saw Savanah was now swept away. She had probably thought it was another family, not hers. But at the sound of the name "Savanah" she was sure. Ginny scowled. This was the exact reason that Savanah had not told Ginny about her family in the first place; she would hate her for it. It's not like Savanah held anything against Ginny, sure, her parents were messed up blood traitors, and her brother, Ron, she guessed, hung out with and supposedly liked a Mudblood. It was hard for her to become friends with a girl who had family like that. Ginny should have no reason to have anything against her family.

Fudge had continued, but Savanah's thoughts on Ginny had prevented her from hearing most of what he had said,"—Arthur Weasley, I daresay?"

"Good Lord, Arthur, what did you have to sell to get seats in the Top Box? Surely your house wouldn't fetch this much?" he said sensitively.

Savanah stifled a giggle. But most people heard it, except the Minister, who wasn't paying attention. Malfoy, Lucius, Narcissa, and her parents looked at her and grinned or smiled, proud of her; she had no idea why, had she made is so obvious that she and Ginny had once been friends?

Everyone was still staring at her when Malfoy snaked his arm around her waist. There were those damned butterflies again. He must have felt her shiver, for he pulled her closer to him, for warmth or because he enjoyed making her nervous, she was unsure.

Savanah looked at The Weasley's, all the children were staring suspiciously, the father probably wasn't aware of her and Ginny ever being friends, so he wasn't surprised. Her mother and father, and Draco's watched to see how she would react. She took a deep breath in and looked down shyly, moving even closer to him. He began to drum his fingers on the side of her stomach.

Wincing, Savanah wished he hadn't done it, the last thing she wanted was a heavy make-out session in front of the Ministers of Magic of both here and Bulgaria.

Not bothering to pay attention to what was going on in the conversation, she finally felt Malfoy start to pull her toward the seats. They took some in the back row, Malfoy on the end and her next to him, Lucius had insisted on sitting by Savanah, then came Narcissa and Sarah, who sat next to each other because Savanah suspected they hadn't finished planning the wedding. And last, of course, was Nicolas, who was talking to the Minister, probably about a charitable donation.

Savanah could not concentrate on the game; she was never much of a Quidditch fan, but the World Cup? She had very good reason why she wasn't paying attention.

Malfoy's fingertips were gradually and discreetly going up her skirt, going along the outer side of her thigh. She gasped in air as he started moving toward the inner side. He was the only one who knew why she had really gasped, for some veelas came out at the exact right time. She thanked them silently. The only other person that might have suspected something was Lucius, who had looked at her as she gasped. He raised his eyebrows at Malfoy in silent laughter.

Throughout the game of Malfoy doing various things to make her nervous, she couldn't help but notice Ginny looking back at her every once in a while—with disapproval every time she looked at Malfoy. Every time the crowd erupted in cheers, she jumped lightly; luckily, the two men on either side of her were the only ones who felt it. She was now almost positive that Lucius was in on this, and had only sat next to her to hide what was going on from her mother and her father, who she knew would disapprove, and evidently, Lucius was aware that they would as well.

It was the longest Quidditch game of her life, she had to look at the scoreboard to know who had won. Ireland. She pushed her hair back out of her eyes. Her heart was still beating nervously, fast and hard. Savanah felt each thump throughout her body. The Bulgarian team came in the top box, as well as the Irish.

That time passed more quickly than most of the game, being that one hundred thousand people were looking through their Ominoculars, and Malfoy didn't dare try anything but hold her waist possessively with his fingertips clenching her side. His cold fingers, that made Savanah shiver with each time one of them touched bare skin that was randomly exposed with movement. She silently pleaded for the end to come.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, please review! :)<p> 


	9. Nine

**NINE**

It was now night, Savanah realized as they walked out of the top box and down the long journey of the steps.

Getting back to the tent was pretty easy, thankfully, Narcissa wanted to talk to Malfoy for most of the way there, so Savanah didn't have to deal with him. She got to sort out her thoughts all by herself.

So exhausted from the events of the day, she headed straight to the room that she had been given. It was hard to believe that just this morning she had bumped into Malfoy and yelled at him, while this afternoon they got along well enough...well, until he started teasing her.

She rummaged through her duffle bag and searched for her pajamas. When she didn't find them, she dumped the contents on the bed. She searched through them and put each individual article into another pile, when she did not find anything, she growled in annoyance.

"Something wrong, honey?" she heard her mothers voice behind her. She had not heard her open the door.

"Mother, I can't find my pajamas!" she whined.

"Oh, well that's not a problem, borrow a shirt from Draco, dear," Sarah advised.

"_No ," _Savanah said, planning on not budging.

"Well, then, I don't know what to say," her mother cooed.

"Mother, you _must_ have something for me to borrow, you brought a huge suitcase," Savanah claimed.

"I only brought what me and your father need for tomorrow, sweetie," she lied.

"If you only brought that, than I'm a muggle," she mumbled under her breath.

"What, dear?"

"Nothing, mother," Savanah said bluntly.

"Dearest, Draco won't mind," her mother insisted.

"Ah!" she growled.

Sarah left the room quickly. Savanah sat on her bed for almost five minutes debating whether she should go ask Malfoy for something to wear to bed. She had skimpy shirts that went to her hips, but she didn't want to feel so exposed in any tent that the Malfoy's owned. She also loathed the thought of sleeping in jeans or an uncomfortable skirt. "Hmmfp.." Savanah groaned to herself.

While her smart side was still protesting, she mechanically rose from the bed, out of the room, and knocking on Malfoy's door across the hall.

"It's open," he called nonchalantly.

Savanah gulped, slightly nervous for going in there, and she had good reason. Turning the knob ever so evenly and lightly, she pushed the door open slowly. Malfoy was on his bed, of a dark green shade, contrasting with her bed covers, which were a deep scarlet. He tilted his head back as he heard her enter. He was still in the clothes he had worn all day. On his back, he was throwing up a ball and catching it, only to skillfully throw it up again.

"Need something, Savanah?" he asked, not stopping throwing his ball up.

"Uh...I," she coughed uncomfortably, "forgot my pajamas..." the girl blushed while she said it.

"Top drawer," he said demurely. She looked across the room and saw a dresser. Carefully choosing the path where she could walk farthest away from Malfoy and not look suspicious, she started toward it. Pulling open the top drawer of the dresser when she reached it, she saw it was filled with T-shirts and boxers.

She grabbed a gigantic white T-shirt and closed the drawer with haste. At a fast pace, she left the room, closing the door behind her. She closed her door as well and changed into the T-shirt.

Savanah slipped into the bed, under the thick comforters, only wearing her underwear and the shirt she had borrowed. Within a couple of minutes she was sweating. The covers making her sweat, were pushed down by her feet.

_I'm barely wearing anything! How can I be hot? _

The people outside were celebrating the Quidditch match still, but she fell asleep almost instantaneously.

The dream that occupied her mind caused her to toss and turn in the big bed. In the dream, Malfoy had gotten her pregnant, and she had to drop out of school. But in the dream-nightmare, more like-she had loved him, and done it willingly, without all the temptations that made her want to do it every time he was in the same room as her in real life. She suddenly woke up.

The door clicked closed behind whoever had entered the room. She breathed in nervously. _You're imagining this, Savanah, it's just another dream. _But her dream must have been really realistic, for when the shadow sat on the bed, she felt the weight.

She bit her lip to stop herself from screaming. She knew it wasn't a dream now. _His_ cold fingers touched her cheek, causing her to shiver. She trembled as she felt his whole body move onto the bed. Her breathing and heartbeat quickened as she saw in the moonlight coming through the window that all he was wearing was his boxers.

"D-draco..." she whimpered as he lay next to her, "No," she pleaded, "Pl-leas-se, no..." she added when he turned toward her. Trembling even more when he put his arm over her, turning her toward him.

"I came in here to tell you something, but it's just too tempting. I believe our parents interrupted us from something..." he said smoothly.

"I don't want to, Malfoy," she whispered. Her voice coming out even, maybe he would stop if he thought she wasn't afraid.

Nope, didn't work. Malfoy pulled her into the shape of his body, repeatedly pushing his groin onto her through their thin clothing, she felt everything. trying to push him away, disgusted, her hands met his abs. _No, Savanah, don't give into the temptatio—why does he have to be so perfect? _she wondered as her hands began rubbing his chest. Her entire body tingled with pleasure, and her body continued to let him overtake her, while her mind frantically searched for excuses to make him stop...or let him keep going.

Bringing her hands behind his head, she began to pull his face toward hers. Their lips met, and he began to kiss her—hard, but passionate. She could feel his heart beating underneath his bare chest against her. Was he nervous too?

He brought himself on top of her and brought his kisses slowly down her neck. He pulled her—his shirt off of her. Draco moved his hands to behind her back. She felt the nervousness leave her, replaced with sheer passion.

A knock sounded on the door and it opened. She could see Lucius' hair from the light in the hall.

"Damn it! Both of you! Do we have to put you under lock and key? Draco, what if you get her pregnant?" He demanded, but his words were slurred. He was drunk.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Review? :)<p> 


	10. Ten

**TEN**

Savanah blinked nervously, keeping her eyes closed for seconds at a time to try and pass the time more quickly, as well as the embarrassment. She wanted to fling the blankets over her head in shame and humiliation.

Lucius walked in the room and closed the door behind him, turning on the lights as he passed them. The lights were dim. Draco got off her and both she and him got off the bed, standing in his father's presence. She pulled the T-shirt back on.

"Drac-Savanah," he chose whom he wanted to talk to and looked at her. "You have become very beautiful girl. Draco, get out."

"You're drunk, Father!" he shouted, shocked.

"Draco, get out," he said again.

"I will not!" Draco moved in front of Savanah, blocking her from his father. She trembled with fear.

"Draco, I am warning you, move out of my way and get out of this room," he threatened. Draco didn't budge as Lucius approached them.

His father raised his hand, as though to backhand Draco. Savanah closed her eyes. She didn't want to see this. The smack came, loud and hard. Giving into the temptation to see what was going on, she opened her eyes to find Lucius standing in front of her. Draco on the ground, Lucius continued to close in on her.

"You don't want to do this," she advised him, "You're drunk, don't make the mist-take. Just leave now, just go and I won't tell my parents."

"It's too late for that, Savanah," he notified her. She continued backing away, slow and cautiously.

"Come on, Lucius, you want me to marry Draco..." she pointed out, "You really don't want to do this..."

"Oh, but I do-" Savanah hit the wall. Tears spilled over in her eyes as he touched her cheek.

"No! Don't!" she pleaded as he lowered his hands to his pants, beginning to undo his zipper, while holding both of her hands roughly against the wall above her head.

He brought his eyes as well as his hands down to her body and began to massage her waist, steadily going lower, trying to push the skirt off of her hips. "Stop it, Lucius," she commanded, scared to death. "I said STOP IT!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, pleading that someone would hear her. But she knew that no one could through the magically silenced walls of the tent, or over the loud banging coming from the celebrations outside.

He didn't stop, one of his hands went to her thigh while the other held her in place. She began shaking with such fear; fear that she never believed she could have felt. She tried pulling her arms free and pushing him away but he was too strong. He smacked her when she tried and rubbed his ..._ugh..._ against her thigh.

"Don't worry, Savanah, I'll be gentlel it won't be as bad as you thin-" Lucius fell to the floor at the mercy of Draco's hand. He had stood up from the floor and punched his father in the cheek.

"Come on, he won't be out for long," Draco let her know. "Or maybe he will, giving the dark man a second glance. Savanah nodded and began to walk out of the room with Draco when she realized she didn't have any clothes on. Hurrying back into the room nervously, Savanah grabbed the pair of jeans she had brought and threw them on. Picking up her wand off the dresser, she met Draco again in the hallway, who was now wearing jeans and a shirt.

The two of them left the tent, silently sneaking past Narcissa, Sarah, and Nicolas, who were all getting drunk as well. When they arrived outside, they saw most of the people were still celebrating.

The fear of getting caught by someone, she didn't know who, erupted inside Savanah, she began to walk more quickly, sensing her emotions, sped up with her. They passed tons of men and women getting drunk as they passed through the campground. The Irish celebrated the winning of their team with loud fireworks and war cries. Savanah felt herself move closer to Draco each time she saw another drunken man. He put his arm around her in a protecting way, not a teasing way, as he had done so many times since that morning. It was like he was trying to tell her everything would be okay. It was over now. She understood this and relaxed under the tension of his arm.

She kept thinking about what had happened, and dry heaved. Draco whispered in her ear, "I'm so sorry, Savanah, but please don't tell anyone. It will only make him angrier. I won't let him touch you again, I promise."

Much to his shock, she put her own arm around him, insuring him of the same things, taking in his promises of comfort. Even though she was sure he probably didn't need it, it still helped her, being even closer to her guardian, her protector.

Starting toward the forest as they reached the edge of the campground, they stopped on the edge of the trees and sat under a tree trunk.

"Draco?" Savanah said uncertainly.

"Mmm?" he purred.

"Thank you. I mean for...helping me back there..." she nervously pecked him on the cheek quickly. He smirked at her action. "What's going to happen? I mean with your father?"

"Oh." Draco paused, clearly thinking, "He never remembers in the mornings anyway, Savanah. I'm really sorry he did that."

"It happened before," she didn't need for him to respond to understand his answer, _many times _, "Don't apologize for your father, Draco, you helped me, you hit your own father in the jaw. That has got to take some bravery," she complimented. He smirked at her remark, but said nothing. "One more thing, Draco?" she said after quite a while of the silence of the night and the feel of his arm around her waist.

"Yeah, what?"

"Would you please stop teasing me, I mean, you've had your fun, haven't you?" she inquired, a light blush coming to her cheeks.

"I don't think I have," he laughed and started to pull Savanah closer.

"Draco!" She hit him playfully.

He pulled her onto his lap and gave her a long, fiery kiss. Her heart began to beat out of rhythm again, faster and harder. The nerves in her stomach overtook her mind. It was like he could sense her butterflies, for the kiss changed, it was more...needy and excited...but still passionate. The change of the kiss was hard to explain, but her actions weren't. She pulled herself even closer to him, if that was possible, every curve and contour of their bodies interlocked, but a series of bangs erupted in the distance that distracted them, and caused Draco to shift uncomfortably beneath her, shifting her off of him as he stood. Savanah followed suit.

* * *

><p>Now go watch Harry Potter 7 like good muggles. :)<p>

Review?


	11. Eleven

**ELEVEN**

"Celebrating?" Savanah asked Draco nervously.

He shook his head. His head was turned in the direction of the campsite. Savanah turned her head as well. What she saw shocked her. "What is that?" she asked with a mixture of curiosity and disgust.

"People," he said confidently after a few more minutes of silence.

"Oh my God." Savanah exhaled. _People? _Savanah turned to Draco, who was apathetic, with his casual smirk on his face.

The commotion from the people was excruciating to watch. People were screaming with trepidation, fear. No matter how hard Savanah tried to move her eyes away from the uproar, she couldn't. She become conscious that Draco was doing the same. Within five minutes of the start of the whole incident, inhabitants of the campsite were running toward the forest. Draco and her stood up and leaned against the tree. She moved closer to him as the groups of terrified people were running aimlessly toward them.

"—lumos!" a shrill voice said in the distance.

"Tripped over a tree root," another voice said angrily. _Wait, I recognize that voice- _

"Well, with feet that size, it's hard not to," Draco drawled in a voice she wasn't used to hearing.

"You ** *** ******* ***** ******** ** **** *** ******* ****! (censored)" Ron growled.

"Language, Weasley," Draco smirked; Savanah saw his eyes sparkle with excitement. "Hadn't you better be hurrying along, now? You wouldn't like _her_ spotted, would you?" He nodded his head toward the girl that Savanah recognized as Hermione Granger.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hermione asked.

"Granger, they're after _Muggles_. D'you want to be showing off your knickers in midair? Because if you do, hang around...they're moving this way, and it would give us all a laugh." Savanah looked over and saw the excited look that she had been so familiar with the year before, with all the times he had tormented Ginny.

"Hermione's a witch," Harry defended.

"Have it your own way, Potter." Draco grinned. "If you think they can't spot a Mudblood, stay where you are."

"And what about her?" Harry ordered, nodding at Savanah, "You act like _she_ is pureblooded!"

"Savanah is pure, Potter," Draco informed him.

"Yeah? Then why did she go off telling everyone last year that she was a Muggle-born?"

Draco didn't have an answer; so clearly, he looked at Savanah for one. "You wouldn't understand, none of you," she told them all coldly.

"Oh, really? Then what are you hiding?" Harry persisted.

"Look, Potter, my business, is my business, get that damned Mudblood out of here, I'm getting nauseous!" she ordered them. She was surprised by her language, she hadn't really said it...but she had...it had just come out, with or without her approval. Draco smiled, clearly with humor at her statement.

"Watch your mouth!" Ron Weasley ordered.

"Never mind, Ron," Hermione grabbed Ron's arm and started pulling him away, for he had taken a step toward Malfoy and Savanah.

Another thump came from nearby. Draco sniggered gently as many people screamed. "Scare easily, don't they? I suppose your daddy told you to all hide? What's he up to—trying to save the Muggles?"

"Where're _your _parents? Out there wearing masks, are they?"

"Well...if they were, I wouldn't be likely to tell you, would I, Potter?" was Draco's retort.

"Oh, come on," Hermione persisted, "let's go find the others."

"Thank God your leaving, Granger, I'm feeling better already," Savanah snickered.

"I trusted you, Savanah, I don't see how you can betray us. We all trusted you!" Ron shouted.

"Keep that big bushy head down, Granger," Draco added as they hurried away.

The trio said some more, but Savanah paid it no heed. Instead she turned to Draco.

"Draco, who is doing this?" Savanah asked Draco nervously as the people floating in the air moved closer.

"Our parents." A long silence followed.

Savanah gasped in shock.

"You're kidding me right?" Savanah didn't respond. So he continued, "Those are muggles up there. And the people running, let's just say they aren't pureblood." He said this cruelly enough for Savanah to understand that he thought that what their parents were doing was right.

Savanah couldn't think of what to say. She had never thought that Draco could be so pitiless—well, she had known that he could...but that was before she met the other side of him today—but...what had changed about him? He was still mean; he teased her. Savanah was so very befuddled.

He must have caught on to her perplexity, for he spoke again, "Savanah, don't worry about anything. What the muggles and Mudbloods get, they deserve it. You know that right? You seemed to hate them as much as I do, judging by how you acted to that Mudblood, Granger."

Looking at him with a stricken expression, she forced her feelings out of her mouth, "And what did they do, Draco? What did they do to deserve this?" her voice getting steadily stronger.

"Savanah, come on, _they're Mudbloods- _"

"Get away from me, Malfoy," she interrupted him, pushing him away from her.

"Come here, Savanah! My father told me to look after yo—" Malfoy stopped, knowing he had said too much. Savanah spun on him.

"What?" she demanded.

"Nothing," he insisted.

"What where you going to say, Dr-Malfoy? Your father told you to look after me?" he said nothing. Savanah paused and thought. "You _knew? _Didn't you?" Her voice wavering. "You knew they were going to do this. You came in my room tonight to tell me to get out, and leave. But you didn't. Because it was too...tempting, did you say? You knew your father was going to do that? You knew!" Her voice raised a couple octaves, "You f**king knew, you jerk!" Savanah banged her fists against his stone chest in fury.

"Savanah! Calm down," Draco said firmly, grabbing her wrists. "Of course I didn't know he'd do that.

"Calm down? I could have been ... raped tonight! And you didn't even care!"

"Savanah, it's not like that!" he claimed.

"Oh, really? How am I wrong?" she demanded. "LET GO OF ME!" He released his grasp on her wrists.

"I didn't know he would do that, I didn't think he would even think about it with your parents right there. I came to get you because my father told me that they were going to do this. With the muggles, Savanah, not you," his voice was steadily calming down.

* * *

><p>HP7 was pretty good.<p>

please review! :)


	12. Twelve

**TWELVE**

Savanah remained silent. She felt sick. Like she was going to vomit. She turned away from him. He was the one making her sick. She had to get away from him. She started jogging away.

"Savanah!" his hurried footsteps came behind her and he grabbed her shoulder. She whirled around and slapped his hand off her shoulder.

"Leave me alone!" she growled, she started running. She had to get away from the jerk. He seemed to have gotten the idea, for his footsteps didn't follow.

"Savanah, dear?" her mother said while driving in the car to the train station almost a week later. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, mother," Savanah insisted.

"You've seemed a little down lately since we got back from the Quidditch Cup..."

"I'm fine, mother!" she said a little louder.

"Did something happen with Draco?" she persisted.

"Would it shut you up if I said yes?" Savanah demanded. Her mother said nothing for the rest of the trip.

Savanah was getting her trunk out of the trunk when her mother spoke again. "I hope you work it out with him..." her mother stated.

"It's not about Draco!" Savanah shouted, causing several people to turn and look.

"Sure, dear," her mother said calmly, getting back in the front seat of the car.

Savanah slammed the trunk, and started dragging it away. _How can she be so calm! _

She doesn't know what Lucius did, Savanah, part of her said, answering her question.

_I wish I had never become pretty... _

"I wish I was ugly again. I wish I was ugly again—" she began to murmur under her breath.

"You were never ugly, Savanah," someone said behind her. Savanah turned to see Ginny.

"Oh, sure Ginny," Savanah denied, shaking her head. "Easy for you to say.

"You weren't Savanah. You were pretty last year. Now...you're gorgeous."

"Well, then why didn't I have a boyfriend?"

"You liked to be alone, Savanah. You preferred your books to good-looks; remember? You never missed a chance to say it." Savanah didn't interrupt so Ginny continued, "Come on, let's find a compartment."

"You aren't mad at me? I was a total bitch," she questioned.

"Yeah, I was at first, until I realized that that wasn't the real you."

"Wasn't really me? Who was it then?"

"I don't know. And I don't care. Come on."

"I'm sorry, Gin..."

There was a long silence before Ginny answered, "I know, Anah." (An-nuh)

Savanah shrugged and dragged her trunk next to Ginny.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Ron demanded as her and Ginny entered the compartment.

Savanah put her head down in embarrassment. She could feel every one of their eyes on her. "I'm really sorry about my actions at the World Cup. I was very inappropriate. Hermione, I am sorry I called you that terrible name and for being just plain bitchy to all of you. I'll leave." Savanah turned to go when Ginny grabbed her arm. She wished she could tell them why she was in such an uproar. But she felt so disgusting and embarrassed about the whole experience with Lucius.

"Why?" Harry asked, "Why did you do it?" Savanah turned to face him.

She hesitated for a moment, gathering her words, "Malfoy would have told my parents had I not done anything. I would be dishonored."

"So?" Harry demanded.

"You don't get it do you, Harry? The Walsh name has a long history behind it. I would rather die than be dishonored," Savanah told him. "Ask Ron, or Ginny, any one of the Weasley's."

Harry looked at Ron, who shrugged and lowered his head. He shifted his gaze to Ginny. "We already were dishonored, Harry," Ginny told him, "Why do you think every family like the Malfoy's hate us?"

Harry looked somewhat confused. "And Savanah's?"

Savanah spoke again, "Harry...you must understand...I don't hate them. I don't understand why my parents do. But I don't. I don't have anything against them."

"And why did you tell us you were Muggle-born last year?" he inquired.

"Would you have hung out with me if you knew about my family? Would you have even given me a chance if you knew what my parents were? But it's not my fault! I never had a choice. I'll never have a choice. I just have to suck it up, and enjoy my life as I fall into the life my parents have already planned for me," she said, beginning to upset herself.. Nobody in the compartment said anything and Savanah didn't expect them to. "So can I stay?" Savanah said uncertainly.

"Of course you can," Ginny said. Savanah couldn't help but notice Harry and everybody look at each other uncertainly.

"I can leave if you don't want me here."

"You can stay," Hermione agreed with Ginny.

"Yeah..." Ron said, still with some uncertainly in his voice.

"Sure..." Harry said finally.

Savanah smiled. "Thanks, guys. Can we be friends again?"

"Again? We never stopped," Ginny grinned, giving her a tight hug. Savanah looked at everybody else in the compartment. They were nodding in agreement, however, she could tell they would not take this as easily was Ginny did. Ginny hated Malfoy, but not as much as Potter and his little parasites.

"You guys are the best!" Savanah waved her wand at her trunk. It flew up to the rack.

"You've still got it," Ginny admired.

"Got what?" Savanah inquired.

"You're still the smartest third year, and definitely the most dazzling."

"I don't know Ginny. I think we might be tied," Savanah laughed. Her laugh was contagious; everyone began to laugh awkwardly for no reason. Luna came in while they were in this state. She gave every single one of them a funny look. Savanah forced herself to stop. "Hey, Luna!" Savanah cooed with a giant smirk on her face.

"Did I miss something?" Savanah could tell that Luna was about to close the door again and walk out. She never liked for things to be too overwhelming and entertaining.

"No." Everyone said in unison.

"I don't want to know why you were laughing." Luna said in a bored voice, taking a seat, reading the newest edition of the Quibbler.

Before long she felt like she was back in time a year. Laughing with people that really cared about her. It felt so good. To laugh again, she hadn't laughed for...forever.

They began a conversation on Durmstrang because while Harry, Ron and Hermione were looking for a compartment they had heard that Malfoy might have attended it.

"My mother was considering sending me as well. She must have been talking with the Malfoy's. I wouldn't doubt it. Narcissa is her best friend, and they spent practically the whole Quidditch Cup planning me and Malfoy's wedding—"

"Wedding?" interrupted Ron, "You're going to marry Malfoy?"

"Not if I can help it...but I probably won't have a choice..."

"Why wouldn't you?" asked Harry, stricken.

"Well, I don't really get to choose..."

"What?" Ginny asked, wide-eyed.

"My parents are going to choose my husband. It has been that way in the Walsh family forever. And I'm pretty sure they have chosen Malfoy, and the Malfoy's have choosen me for their son. You see, when I get older, I will make the vow that promises I will marry a certain man. That man will be pureblooded, and it is to ensure that my blood isn't..." she searched for a word desparately that would not upset the blood-traitors, "_Diluted..."_

"What if you don't love your husband?" Ron asked curiously.

"You learn to love them, Ron," Savanah told him.

"You're kidding me right?" Harry pressed.

"No, Harry."

"You have to learn to LOVE Malfoy?" he demanded.

"Yes, Potter, she does have to love me. But she doesn't have to learn. She already does. Isn't that right, Savanah?" Savanah's entire body clenched up as Draco stood in the doorway, staring at her with his magnificent grey eyes.

* * *

><p>Thanks so much for reading! :) Please reviewww. :)<p> 


	13. Thirteen

**THIRTEEN**

They had left the door open. _The whole time. _"No, jerk, I don't. How could I learn to love such a cold hearted asshole?" Savanah stood up to counter him.

"You didn't seem to mind me when I was on top of you," he taunted. Everyone looked at Savanah, shocked. She hated how well-composed he was. How mature.

"You know I did that because of my parents," she retorted. Their heads turned to Malfoy. She prayed silently he would go along with her charade, however, she knew Draco Malfoy, and she knew he wouldn't do anything to help her out here.

"Oh, really? I can understand when we were in front of them...but we weren't most of the time, Savanah." _Heads back to Savanah. _

"Shut up, Malfoy."

"What? Don't want me telling your precious friends about what you did? Ashamed?"

"Shut up, Malfoy!" she repeated louder.

"Come on, Savanah, how low can you sink? You're sitting with Mudbloods and blood traitors, at least admit you like the way I make you feel sexually."

She said nothing; she had no counter attack for that one. She was sitting with Mud—Muggle-borns, and she did enjoy how he touched her, but why couldn't she think of something to say? _Anything..._

"Weasley...what is _that? _" She thanked him silently. Everyone's attention turned to something hanging on Ron's owl's cage. Malfoy rushed forward and pulled it out, despite how Ron tried to stop him. _Dress robes. _"Look at this! Weasley, you weren't actually thinking of wearing this, were you? I mean—they were fashionable in about eighteen ninety..."

"Eat dung, Malfoy," Ron said stupidly, blushing deeply.

"So...going to enter, Weasley? Going to try and bring a bit of glory to your family name? There's money involved as well, you know...you'd be able to afford some decent robes if you won..."

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you going to enter? I suppose you will, Potter? Never miss a chance to show off, do you?"

"Either explain what you're on about or go away, Malfoy," Hermione put in.

He smirked, "Don't tell me you don't know? You've got a father and a brother at the Ministry and you don't even know? My God, my father told me about it ages ago...heard it from Cornelius Fudge. But then, Father's always associated with the top people at the Ministry...Maybe your father is too junior to know about it, Weasley...yes...they probably don't talk about important stuff in front of him—"

"Shove off, Malfoy, you know, I would rather kill myself than marry you, and this is the exact reason why," she changed the subject, trying to get him away from Ron.

"You love me, Savanah, and you know it. You are attracted to me."

"As if," Savanah retorted, "So, uh, Neville, did you see the Quidditch Cup?" Savanah smiled at Malfoy's reaction as she ignored him, and sat back down.

"I'm not done with you, Savanah!"

Everyone else, catching on, "Gran didn't want to go," Neville said gloomily. "Wouldn't buy tickets. It sounded great though."

"Look at this," Ron said, pulling out a Krum figurine.

"Oh, wow," Neville mused.

"We were right there. Saw him up close, we were in the top box—"

"For the first and last time in your life, Weasley," Malfoy interrupted.

"Oh, Ron, Harry—everyone—we will have to go to the Quidditch Cup, all together next year. I'll buy, of course. It would be so fun!" Savanah restrained herself from laughing as she saw Malfoy's face. Her trying to seemingly piss him off was working.

"You can't afford that, Savanah—" Malfoy argued.

"I mean those tickets, easy to get for my parents, I'm sure they would love to get me some! For my birthday or something."

"God damn it, Savanah!"

Everyone burst out laughing. Malfoy's cheeks started to turn a light pink. Stifling her giggle, she continued, "And Ron, your pureblood, right? And Neville too. Hermione, your smart enough to pass. Harry, we'll disguise you! My parents won't mind! I'll write them tonight—" She heard the sarcasm in her voice, clearly Malfoy didn't.

"Savanah! Stop ignoring me!" Malfoy demanded. Everyone only laughed more.

"You know, maybe...well, I mean, there is this guy at Durmstrang my parents thought about making me marry. He is rather good looking. And it's not like he would mind me—"

"Savanah, you are marrying _me_!" Malfoy commanded.

"I can't believe they would ever want me to marry that ugly jerk Malfoy." Malfoy strode fully into the compartment and grabbed her wrist, pulling her up. Everyone reached for their wands, their laughter gone. But Savanah shook her head; they understood and put their wands away, but not out of reach.

Malfoy pulled her against his chest, drawing her in by holding the small of her back. "Oh, Malfoy," she moaned, acting. _This will be so funny. _

"See, Savanah, you can't resist me."

"No, I can't, Draco," she whispered under her breath, "You are just so damn sexy!" she whimpered again, faking her quavering voice. The whole compartment was looking at her with shock. They hadn't caught on.

"I knew you would warm up to me," he smirked.

She pulled his face toward hers and put her cheek against his. Whispering in his ear, "Oh, Draco...don't you dare ever trying hold me again!" and she kicked him in the shin.

He dropped to the floor. Groaning and holding his leg. "That's what you get, you piece of..." Everyone looked at Malfoy for a second, shocked. Then at Savanah, and they laughed again.

"Get up, Malfoy!" Savanah said after a minute of his moaning on the floor. He did, but he was still somewhat crippled over in pain.

"My parents will hear about this, Savanah. And yours too. They'll know you're making friends with Mudbloods and blood traitors."

"Always running to Daddy, Malfoy? What's he going to do?" she lowered her voice and leaned in so only he could hear, "Try and rape me again?" She knew she would regret it if anyone else heard.

"Damn it, Savanah! When are you going to get over that?" he said, sounding somewhat embarrassed.

"Are you kidding? It was last week!" she said, raising her voice again. "I was so scared!" she admitted, more to herself than to him.

"Look, Savanah, I didn't let him do it! I never would!" he said, his voice getting stronger.

"It was close enough, Draco! You could have prevented the whole incident from happening! But you didn't! You just had to tease me again, didn't you?" she demanded, her eyes watered over; she held back the tears. But he saw them.

"Savanah," he said softly.

"Get out of my sight, Malfoy. You make me sick," she ordered him.

"Savanah..." he persisted.

"Get out of here, Malfoy," she ordered again. The Golden Trio did their duty, moving to threaten Malfoy.

He turned to leave, but Savanah remembered something, she rushed forward and whispered in his ear, "Hey, Malfoy, tell my parents and mine will know what your father did." He shrugged and left the tiny room. Draco knew that her parents know that little fact would mean the end of their marriage contract, which was still being deliberated on.

* * *

><p>Please review. :)<p> 


	14. Fourteen

**FOURTEEN**

"Holy crap, Anah!" Ginny said loudly, amazed, "How did you do that!"

"That was really funny, Savanah!" Ron agreed with his sister.

"How did you get him all mad that by mentioning his father? What did you say?" Harry asked suspiciously, more with a curious aptitude than a surprised. Everything was a mystery with Potter. Can't keep his brown nose out of it.

"That, is between me and Draco Malfoy," Savanah said with a mysterious voice.

"Come on, Savanah..." Hermione pleaded.

"No," said Savanah firmly, her annoyance level steadily rising. It must have been sensed, for they changed the subject.

"So...what was Malfoy talking about?" said Harry.

"He was just screwing with us," said Ron.

"Savanah? What do you think? Did Malfoy tell you anything?"

"No, he didn't," she said. It wasn't lying...she did know what he was talking about, but Malfoy hadn't told her. Her parents had. The Tri-Wizard Tournament. They could find out for themselves. Why waste her breath?

Hearing the taunting footsteps of Draco Malfoy behind Savanah annoyed her.

Just before getting off the train, Savanah told Ginny and the others, "Hey, guys, I..." she hesitated, "...forgot something. I'm going to go grab it, don't wait up for me." They nodded or shrugged and walked off. Savanah turned and started back down the narrow aisle, pushing past Malfoy as she went into an empty compartment.

Not even needing to wait for a half of a minute, the door slid open to reveal Draco Malfoy. The door slid shut behind him.

"This needs to stop, Malfoy," she said simply.

"What does?" he inquired, taking a step closer.

Savanah took a step back before continuing, "You know what."

"You mean this?" He suddenly stepped forward and pushed her into the window on the other side of the compartment. His head swooped down and he kissed her. She didn't return the pleasure. "Come on, Savanah," he nudged her playfully.

"No," she said determinedly, refusing to move her hands up to push him away, something bad happened to her each time she did that.

He leaned down and began kissing her again. She resisted the strong urges that ran freely through her.

"Malfoy, this needs to stop. I don't like you, and my friends don't like y-"

"You call Mudbloods and blood traitors, _friends? _" he demanded. "Merlin, you're making it hard for me to enjoy this."

"Look, just leave me alone, like, forever," Savanah told him, trying to push him away.

"And you are going to marry me...how?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, sickened.

"Well, if I can't come near my bride-to-be, how can we be married?" he restated.

"I don't plan on marrying you, Malfoy," she told him seriously.

"But your parents—"

"Malfoy, I assure you, I will not marry you, no matter what my parents say. I hate you."

There was a twinge of hurt in his eyes, "In a loving way, I hope?"

"There is no loving way to hate you, Malfoy. You're too much of a jerk. You were hanging out a lot with that pug faced girl last year, marry her," Savanah suggested coldly.

"Savanah...I don't want to marry he—"

"Look, Malfoy," she interrupted, "I'm not going to marry you. So you might as well just keep looking."

"So there is nothing I can do to change your heart? Everything that we did was nothing? "

"Nothing? Maybe just some fun for the both of us—"

He pulled her in closer and began to kiss her. Unfortunately, the door slip open just as he did this.

"I knew it! Never trust a Slytherin! They always go behind your back and lie, God knows what else—" the voice was Harry's; she recognized it instantly.

Malfoy let go of her shoulders, but tightened his hand around her waist, turning them both towards Harry.

"Harry—it's not what it looks like—" Savanah choked.

"It's not? What is it then? I come back to see if you need help finding whatever it is that you forgot, because you took so long, and I find this! You lied to us, Savanah, all of us."

Savanah knew that that was not why Harry had come back. He had come back because he wanted to spy on her.

Malfoy laughed shortly at Harry's departure, "Did you see the look on his face? Looked like he had just seen—"

"You think this is funny, Malfoy?" she demanded, "You're such a jerk! Because of you, I'm back to where I was in first year, no friends—"

"Don't blame this on me, kitten—" he said with some amusement.

"Don't call me that, and yes I will. Because this is all your fault."

"All my fault? Yeah, right, you were as involved as I was—"

"God, Malfoy, do you realize you just screwed up my whole life? That little romance we had for, oh...one day, is over! O-V-E-R! It never was anything; it never can be and never will be. So just leave me alone!"

He didn't speak. He looked heated and miserable at the same time. Savanah felt a twinge of guilt, but she ignored it. "Eh!" she exclaimed as she pushed past him and left the compartment.

Leaving the train, she found a carriage filled with some Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs.

* * *

><p>Please take a look at my other story, You and Me Both. :)<p>

Review?


	15. Fifteen

**FIFTEEN**

Dinner went oddly enough. People from the Gryffindor table kept sending glares that they didn't even bother hiding, and Savanah was trying to ignore Malfoy's constant watch. Dumbledore announced nothing surprising; the Triwizard Tournament was that year. Savanah had known less than a few weeks into the summer. Glad there was nothing important to announce, for she would not have heard it. The whispering going around the Slytherin table was oddly distracting.

She ate little, and left the Great Hall immediately at the signal of dismiss. Coming to the common room first, Savanah realized she did not have the password. Minutes later, after sitting down and leaning against the wall, she heard the hurried footsteps coming her way.

She opened her eyes to see a very happy looking second year.

The little girl rushed over and told Savanah the password. Another stupid one, "Gummy bear." _I mean, come on, can't they think of anything better for the Slytherins; these were Hufflepuff passwords. _

Savanah was changed and in bed before anyone came in. Ten minutes later, needing to go the bathroom, she got up and went.

After washing her hands, she turned off the light and was about the open the door, when voices met her ears.

"—stupid whore," this voice Savanah knew belonged to a forth year, Daphne Greengrass.

"I know! Who does that b***h, Savanah, think she is?" _Pansy Parkinson. _

"Like, I always thought she was okay—well, like, in first year...but in second year...you know, she started to hang out with those stupid Gryffindors."

"I totally know what you mean. But like with what she did with Draco, I mean—"

_What did I do to Malfoy that was so bad?_

"I thought you hated her. It's good what she did with Draco, for you anyway," Daphne said coldly.

"I do, but that doesn't give the f***ing b***h the right to put my man down like that."

"Your man? He dumped you," Daphne told her blatantly

Savanah stood in the bathroom in shock. She waited until she heard a dormitory door close. As soon as it clicked, she rushed out, holding back tears, and went into her dormitory. The two girls she shared it with were talking in the corner. Savanah got a strange feeling that they were talking about (in other words, insulting) her, given the glares continually sent to her.

Blowing out her bedside candle darkening the room quite a bit, being that only one other candle was lit. She lay back in her bed. For twenty minutes she listened to their murmuring and felt their eyes on her back. Several times she could have sworn she heard her name mentioned, but she couldn't be sure. As soon as the candle was blown out, Savanah waited three hundred seconds until she let the burning and silent tears slip out.

Savanah didn't sleep that night, knowing that she was back to where she was in first year hurt her. Actually, she had a very strong feeling that this would be worse than both her first and second year. Though she had no idea why. Sure, the girls in Slytherin didn't like her. Oh, okay, HATED her. That couldn't be that bad. They had never really even liked her before, so it wasn't that bad as it would be to lose a friend. But something in the pit of her stomach was trying to tell her something.

The number of times Savanah counted to one thousand that night was unknown. She counted to keep herself from crying, and from taking self-pity. Also in hopes of getting bored and falling asleep. 9/10th's of the time, she didn't even make it to one thousand, her thoughts drifted back to her self-pity and she started over.

As dawn approached, Savanah gladly rose from her tear-stained pillow and went into the bathroom to wash her uncomfortably dry, crusty, and salty face.

Her eyes were red and puffy from lack of sleep. Not bothering with make-up, she hurriedly changed into her uniform in the little light the sun gave her and left the silent common room behind her.

Going to the Library, without eating, Savanah sat in an empty corner—the whole Library was empty, so moreover a less used corner.

She grabbed a random book and began to try and force her eyes to focus. Each time with renewed determination, her eyes blurred or tearing over each of the well-counted two hundred, fifty six times she tried.

Finally giving up, twelve minutes before the bell, she ran to the Slytherin common room and grabbed her stuff. Thankfully, she passed no one. Everyone must have been eating in the Great Hall, already headed to class, or still sleeping. _At least I don't have to deal with Malfoy anymore._

Having not gotten her schedule, Savanah headed to the Great Hall. About to turn the corner to go up the small staircase to the first floor, she heard more voices.

Hiding in a door opening, that happened to be right on the corner, she listened to the words.

"...God, have you seen her yet today, Padme?" a voice Savanah recognized as Betsy Link ask.

"No," answered a voice that sounded like Padme George, "she left before I got up. Try to avoid us, probably."

"You don't think the bloody b***h heard us, do you?" Pansy.

"Last night? No. Savanah is deafer than an old man. You know that."

"You know she is so not. My question is whether she heard the plan," Betsy repeated.

"Not like it's important. The damn blood traitor will get what she deserves, either from us, someone else, or the Dark Lord himself."

"I guess you're right..." Savanah heard the tapping footsteps of the girls she shared the dormitory with go away after Betsy spoke.

A minute later, Savanah walked into the Great Hall. She received something from each table as she walked by. Glares from Gryffindor. Exclaims of disgust from Hufflepuff. Rolled eyes from Ravenclaw. And hisses from Slytherin. And then it hit her.

_Not only the Slytherin girls hate me. Everyone else does too._

* * *

><p>Reading this story only makes me want to rewrite it. However, I'm too busy with other stuff. :

_Anyway..._**review?**_  
><em>


	16. Sixteen

**SIXTEEN**

Snape practically shoved Savanah's schedule at her as she asked for it—not him too...

In all reality, Savanah knew that Snape just loved being mean and in a bad mood. Even to his own house, except to his few select favorites, of course. I.e., Draco Malfoy.

All of the stupid Slytherins hissed at her as she walked by again.

Savanah figured what had happened was this, Draco had told his friends, his friends told the other Slytherins, and the Slytherins told the Ravenclaws. Harry had told his friends (formally her friends), his friends told the Gryffindors and the Gryffindors told the Hufflepuffs. No doubt the teachers would have found out with all that gossip. And to think it had only been one night. She walked out of the Hall, trying to ignore the glares from hell.

Savanah waited in the Library until Transfiguration started. She had that class with the Hufflepuffs, so at least she didn't have to face Ginny or Luna. The only thing was; how was she going to explain to them that she had been pushing Draco away? Telling him to stop? That he was forcing her to kiss him. Didn't Harry tell her that he was holding her wrists down? The Hufflepuffs and the Gryffindors shouldn't be mad at her. The Slytherins, no, not them either, but she had turned down the Slytherin Prince, what had she expected? Of course now all the Slytherins hated her. The Ravenclaws had no reason either!

Several people coughed, "slut," uncomfortably as she entered the Transfiguration room. Most people were already there, luckily, there was an empty table at the back. She sat in the chair at the table that was farthest away from the people.

Everyone was looking at her. Didn't they have manners? Savanah fixed her eyes on a dot on the table. Professor McGonagall asked for the classes' attention.

Savanah couldn't concentrate. They were vanishing animals. How could school already start? They had just gotten there. School should start in like...a week. Yeah, a week.

Transfiguration got out a grueling hour and a half later. She hadn't managed to make anything disappear, not that she tried, but it still was a disappointment, being that Transfiguration was one of her best classes.

There was a half an hour break next, Savanah started toward the Library. The crowds in the halls broke apart just to watch her go by, but that wasn't the worst, the whispering, no that wasn't even as bad, it was everything that was thrown at her. And that didn't just mean wadded up paper. Quills too. Tomatoes? Wasn't that a little childish? No, the physical things weren't the worst. The glares and the insults were. Those hurt.

Savanah had her head bowed, but unfortunately remembered her pride and threw it up. She looked straight ahead. She knew she was better than this. A Walsh did not bow her head in shame; she would raise it in pride. Savanah did not look at any of the others. She would not sink as low as they were doing. She had done nothing wrong. She threw out her chest, breathed in, she would not bow her head in humiliation, disgrace, infamy, and ignominy, and she promised herself, _I will not. _

Reaching the Library in a lot less time than it would have taken if she had been ashamed, or at least it would have felt longer, she took the far corner, grabbed a random book and began to read. It was easy for her to ignore the glares, for there were none. Well, to her there were none. None of the glares given to her deserved her attention.

She flipped her hair off her shoulder and concentrated on the words, _The Salem Witch Trials of 1692, took place in, clearly, Salem, Massachusetts. The first hanged was Bridget Bishop, on June first. Twenty total were killed, all hanged, with the exception of Giles Corey, who was pressed to death by sto- _

Savanah noticed someone take the seat next to her, so she lost her concentration. She attempted to read the next line without looking up, _-stones. In the 17__th__ century, Witchcraft was viewed as being the devils wo— _

"Savanah?" The voice was a girl's. Savanah ignored it, and continued reading.

_-work. Not only women were accused of being witches, but men as well. Five- _

"Savanah, I really want to talk to you," the girl said again. "I really, really want to know what happened, Savanah, the truth," the voice persisted.

-_men were accused during the time of the trials, which was overall less than a yea— _

"I know all the rumors going around are lies, Savanah, please talk to me."

Savanah wasn't even paying attention to the words; she didn't even realize that she was continually going over the same lines over and over again.

"Savanah! I haven't done anything to you! I haven't glared at you, or made any obscene gestures, or thrown anything at you! I was waiting until I knew the truth."

-_overall less than a year. The first arrests were made on March 1__st__, 1692, and the final hanging day was September 22, 1692- _

"Please, just talk to me," she pleaded.

"Fine, Luna. Here is the truth. I was telling Malfoy to lay off. And he didn't. Harry came in, and saw Malfoy trying to kiss me. You shouldn't need to know any more than that. Just that none of this is my fault. So, why don't you just go off and talk behind my back, or throw things at me. God knows I don't give a s**t any more. Now, just leave me alone!

"God, Savanah, you are a b***h, I was just trying to find the truth," Luna looked at her disapprovingly. Shaking her head and a disgusted face put on. Then she stormed off. Savanah did nothing to stop her, _at least I still have my pride._

* * *

><p>Sorry it's taking forever to update these chapters. I'll try to go faster with it. :) Review if you can and read my other story if you have time. :)<em><br>_


	17. Seventeen

**SEVENTEEN**

The next week could only be described as one thing. Sucky. The suckiest thing that had ever happened in Savanah's life. The stupid, _sucky_ Slytherins always insisted on hissing at her each time she went by. The other houses weren't as _sucky _, but that didn't mean that they didn't do anything _sucky_ . They made sure to clear the hallways each time she walked out of a classroom or the Great Hall, more commonly, the Library.

Savanah wasn't exactly sure what was going around about her, but she also wasn't exactly sure if she wanted to know. It must have been bad, all or mostly lies. She didn't do anything that deserved this kind of _sucky_ treatment. Draco Malfoy must have known the exact thing to tell each person to get them all the most pissed off as they could be at her. Harry had probably done the something similar.

Well, Harry Potter has his fan base that follows him loyally. That's what did it. Anything he says is law.

A whole week of school had passed since the dreaded day that Draco had probably started this. That day on the train. But it had felt oh so much longer, but at least she still had her pride-within herself, of course, for, she sure as hell had it no where else.

Once again, Savanah sat in the Library, which had pretty much been her salvation for the last week. No body bothered her in her corner-or for the most part. Some gave her glares, but USUALLY nothing more. Her pride usually helped her ignore anything people did send at her. The trick candies and the burning hate notes under her pillow were getting old, and once people saw that she didn't mind, they mostly stopped.

It seemed like dear old Pansy Parkinson would never give up, her pranks were never any good, anyway. Draco Malfoy hadn't done anything since the beginning. He didn't talk to her, nor act like he hated her, he was just there. But the innocent act wouldn't work with Savanah, oh no, she knew who had begun this and she wasn't planning on showing him any pity, even if those darling, big, silvery eyes looked oh so sad-_No, Savanah, stop it. Darling eyes? What the f- _

Losing concentration on the words in the book, Savanah refocused.

What was it with those people that sit next to her, trying to find the truth or whatever? Luna hadn't been the last one. She had been getting some people that just wanted to annoy her, bombard her with questions.

"Hey, Savanah," he said simply.

Savanah didn't even bother to try and read now, but the pretending helped.

"How are you doing?" he asked, daring to speak again.

"Frankly, I'm not well," she said in a monotone, only moving her eyes up for a second to look at his flawless features, moving her eyes back down quickly as so they did not get stuck in the traps his eyes set.

The words on page 652 unfocused as she listened to his words, "Why not? You seem to be doing fine."

"Do I? That was the image I was going for."

"You're playing it out well," he complimented, his voice light and airy.

"I would hope so," Savanah droned, and then concentrated on the words. No meaning came out of them as she followed them across, back over, and steadily down the page.

"It can all end, you know," he stated after a couple of minutes in silence.

"End what, exactly? Because I believe I am rather enjoying this little spell of being left alone, it brings me back to my first year-"

"Don't-lie-to-me-Savanah. I know your first year sucked. You practically told me," He said through clenched teeth.

"Hmm?" she hummed coolly, enjoying his radiating anger.

"Padme and Betsy told me that you have been crying yourself to sleep each night since the beginning of school."

"For the last week? Um..." Savanah thinned her lips in false confusion, "I think they may have just been trying to please you, because I have been doing fine-more than fine-peachy, actually, perfect, moreover, this is really great. You must forgive me, I forgot to thank you, Draco." She raised her eyebrows and lowered her eyes to her book.

_Yeah, sure, I did cry, and every single night, yes, but why did he have to know? It was none of his business and how had Padme and Betsy known anyway? Sure, it was all a pack of lies, but what could one little white lie do? Okay, more than one white lie...but really, what could happen outside of being left alone?_

His silent anger gave her pleasure; the smirk forming on her face was hard to wipe away, and rather tempting not to.

"I know you're lying, Savanah," he drawled, some threat coming off in his voice.

"Believe what you want, Malfoy, I don't give a sh*t about your pathetic thoughts or feelings on me. Would you mind leaving? You being next to me is attracting a little too much attention." She shrugged.

Several-alright-more than several people were staring at Draco's detour next to her for their little chat. Much to Savanah's delight, he stood up, opened his mouth, as if to say something, but then closed it and simply turned and left. She went back to reading her random book off the shelf, a grin plastered on her face, happier than she had believed possible in the position she was in.

Maybe this wouldn't be so sucky. She could still have fun even if it was. Now she knew how it felt to toy with him, and his feelings. _It isn't so great, is it, Malfoy? I could so get used to that. I didn't know it was so much fun_... The smirk on her face seemed to turn a little more evil at the time of this thought. _I'll get you back, Draco Malfoy. Your apology isn't going to make me forgive you. Oh no, you are going to suffer, you will, believe me. No one messes with a Walsh. _

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for readinggggg. :)<br>_


	18. Eighteen

**EIGHTEEN**

At least the halls are empty this time, Savanah thought the next time she walked through the halls. It was dinner now, and Savanah had been avoiding the Great Hall (And all students, for that matter.) as much as possible. It was Saturday, a day after her encounter with Malfoy.

Humming to herself, she felt a smile form on her lips. _I don't need that stupid Malfoy, or any of the stupid students that go to this stupid school, with stupid teachers that listen and believe each word that comes out of the students mouths. _

Savanah didn't exactly understand the feelings going though her. She wasn't exactly happy—well, she was, but she had no reason to be, so that didn't make sense. She should be sad and whinny. Not happy and humming. It was messed up. She considered briefly the possibility that she may be going crazy, but she was thinking clearly, so only her emotions were messed up.

The happiness running though her caused her to laugh out loud. "That's a sign that you may be going insane. Laughing aloud, to yourself, like that." A voice drawled slyly behind her.

Savanah spun around and found Draco Malfoy leaning coolly and carelessly against the wall on the side of the empty—no longer empty-corridor. She bit her lip to stop herself from laughing again. Who laughs in a time like this?

_Savanah, you're not going crazy. He is not an illusion. Or a mirage. He is real, and you must answer him without laughing, because he will think you are crazy if you do and you will have another thing against you at this school and you don't want that._ "You're right, I am. I am crazy." The laugh escaped while she was talking.

"Is that a good or a bad thing?" he asked, not commenting on the fact she had just admitted that she was insane.

"Well, I am happy all the time, so I guess I'm doing pretty good," she lied.

He started casually toward her.

"What the hell do you think you are doing, Malfoy?" Savanah demanded, backing slowly away from him, as if he were the one that needed to go to the loony bin.

"Come on, Savanah..." He continued coming at her. Savanah hit a wall and he reached her seconds later. He placed his hand unworriedly over her shoulder; she prepared to slap him.

"Stop it, Malfoy, back off." She forced herself to speak firmly and calmly at the same time.

"Oh, you like it..."

"Do I? I probably like it as much as you would like my foot up your ass!" Savanah retorted. Her heart was pounding in her ears.

_Keep your cool, Anah, you're doing exactly what he wants you to do. _

Savanah forced her breathing to slow, it only sped up as he moved yet even closer. "Back-off-Malfoy," she said decisively though clenched teeth.

"How about...no?"

She gasped as their torsos touched. She could almost feel his renewed excitement radiate off of him. _Way to go, Anah, you have to stop doing that. It only makes him want it more_, she scolded herself.

"You're such a jerk—" she shook as she spoke.

"Do you really think so?" he asked calmly.

She had no response—lie—she could not respond because of her stupid breathing. He used one of his hands to tilt her head up. He brought his head down slightly and their lips touched. Malfoy began to kiss her ardently—and what scared her the most—is that she actually let him.

Her heart pounded out of her ears. Draco moved his hand down to her stomach and ran his hand across it.

"You are so perfectly beautiful, Savanah," he said between kisses. She opened her mouth to respond, but he didn't let her speak.

His hands were running oddly low on the top of her skirt. Savanah wanted to protest, but her body screamed and begged her not to.

She raised her chin and he began to kiss her neck. His hands ran up her shirt. Lifting her hands from her sides, she moved them to the chest she loved...oh, ever so much.

Something inside her head—of course—told her to push him away. And she was in the perfect position to do so. And for once, she actually pushed him away.

"What?" Malfoy demanded.

It took her a minute to respond. "I don't need you in my life," Savanah said cruelly and oddly calm—she wasn't shaking from the aftermath, as she usually had—and then she laughed—laughed at the stupid expression on his face.

"You're an evil bitch, you know that?" he responded in a similar tone.

"Am I, honey?" she approached him and brushed her hands across his cheek. "Well, I can't be much worse than you. Subduing girls? Talkin' shit? Breaking bones? Breaking hearts. The famous Draco Malfoy, heartbreaker extraordinaire—" she slapped him lightly, he backed away. "What, honey?" she dropped her hand from the air. "Don't you like being played with?" She moved forward toward him threateningly, turning the situation. She batted her eyelashes, and she knew she looked drop-dead gorgeous, her hair hanging loose for once. For some reason she'd spent a lot of time on her makeup that morning. Now she knew why.

"Savanah—you're being stupid. You should be caving into me; you're life is crap right now—"

"And whose fault is that? What exactly have you been telling everyone, Malfoy? I sure as hell know it isn't the truth! You know that I don't deserve this! Were you afraid everyone was going to find out? That you couldn't get into my pants—"

"I could have had I wanted to. I stopped because you didn't want to—"

Savanah shrugged calmly and started to walk away from him. He grabbed her shoulder.

"Get off me," she said without turning to face him and his pathetic face.

"We need to talk this out, Savanah—"

"Why? After what you've done to me? I refuse."

"I'm sorry about that, okay—"

"Sorry? Sorry isn't good enough. It's not okay. You made my life living hell—"

"I knew you didn't like it—"

"That's the way to go, Malfoy, be proud of yourself being right. That's what you want isn't it? For me to be even more pissed off at you? And you're wrong, anyway. I hated the things thrown at me, everyone hating me for no reasons. If they had had real reasons, I wouldn't have minded. But I must say that I did enjoy my alone time."

"What about our parents, Savanah?" he said solemnly after a minute.

"What about them?"

"They're going to make us get married—"

"Make me," she corrected, "and for god sake, Draco, marriage is a while away, I'm thirteen."

"That's not as long as you think."

"Good-bye, Draco Malfoy. And this time, I do mean forever, so...I don't know, just leave me alone, get over me, " she suggested.

"Savanah..." he said with a slight questioning attribute.

"I'm sorry." She shrugged his hand off, and did not look back as she walked away.

No smile formed. She then just realized—she was no longer happy.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! :)<p> 


	19. Nineteen

**NINETEEN**

The rest of the weekend passed slowly and, for once, Savanah longed for the end to come. No happiness or pride had come to her since she had told Draco Malfoy to lie off.

Monday came, slowly, but surely. Savanah went to class, early, as usual, to avoid everyone. She had pretty much spent the whole weekend locked up in the library, in the invisible section; she hadn't been bothered..

She sat in the back of Transfiguration as Padme George and Betsy Link walked in. Savanah expected them to point, laugh and giggle as the normally did at her, abut oddly enough, they came over and sat down on either side of her.

"Oh. My. Gosh. This, like, total hottie, Roger Davis, the Quidditch Caption for Ravenclaw, like, so just checked me out," said Padme, chewing gum all the while.

"I, like, know! Could he like be anymore obvious?" said Betsy.

They both turned to Savanah, like they wanted her to say something. She looked at the two of the strangely out of the corner of her eyes, then slid a book off the table, dropping to her lap, and she let it open to a random page.

"So, like, Savanah, how are things going with you and Draco?" asked Padme.

_Can't avoid this one. Why the hell are they doing this? To embarrass me?  
><em>

"Fine," she said shortly and simply.

"Really?" Betsy questioned.

"Yeah," Savanah said, lying sarcastically.

"Oh," Betsy and Padme commented at the same time.

"Yeah..." Savanah stood up, rolled her eyes, and started to stuff her things in her backpack.

"Where are you going, Savanah?" Padme demanded quickly and lightly, her tone showing her fright. _What did Draco say to make her scared?_

"I don't want to be part of your joke. Whatever it is," Savanah replied coldly.

"Joke?" they exclaimed at the same time.

"Yes, joke. You don't like me, I know that, your talking to me, so clearly, this is a joke."

"Oh, no, no, no, Savanah! It's not a joke—"

Savanah continued, "I get that you hate me, but you're wasting your time, I don't care anymore—" voicing over them.

"Draco told us the truth, Savanah, and we are really sorry!"

"I wish everyone would just leave me alone—wait, what?" she exclaimed, comprehending their words.

"We know what Draco said about you was all lies, and we are really, really, really, really, really sorry."

Savanah raked her brain for the evil scheme/plot behind this one. She found nothing.

"We were wrong," Betsy added.

"What did Draco tell you before? That I have some contagious disease?"

There was no answer, and Savanah knew that the answer was obsolete. She would never know, unless Draco told her himself.

"You should have thought about that before," Savanah reached her conclusion coldly. "And like I said to Draco, just leave me alone."

"But, Savanah—"

"Huh!" Savanah cried out, rolled her eyes, and hurried away from them.

Padme and Betsy didn't bother Savanah further. Class started and McGonagall gave instructions, "I would like you all to partner up and try vanishing your animals again. If you have any questions, please ask your partners. Begin."

At first, the chatter was normal, but probably, like, four seconds later, every single guy came over to her, crowding around her, and asking her different variations of the same question, "Will you be my partner, Savanah?"

Savanah replied, "No," coldly to each request, Professor McGonagall did not contradict her.

Managing to vanish her mouse within the first minute, she sat reading ahead in the required book for that class for the rest of the hour.

Throughout the class, there were no hidden words in sneezes and no crude pictures of her own death thrown at her.

Walking into the common room after the day's classes, Savanah was met with no hisses or glares, at least from Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Ginny still hated her, clearly. Shrugging it off, she started toward the stairs to her dormitory. Over the loud noise of the common room, voices asking how Savanah was were still audible. She ignored them all and walked up the stairs.

Entering her sleeping quarters, she was surprised at the corruption on her bed. Notes, small gifts, chocolates, but the thing she gave the most attention to were a dozen red roses atop her pillow, a cream colored note attached. Dropping her school things and letting her cloak and robe fall to the floor, she walked slowly over to the bed.

Some of the notes were visible and they were different variations of the same thing, "I'm sorry. Draco."

Her eyes went down the bed and at last they met the roses. Her fingers delicately and gingerly ran over the smooth, furry, dark red petals. Her eyes traveled over the other gifts as her fingers gently went over the roses. As her fingers met a note attached to the flowers she dexterously flipped it open.

My Dearest Savanah,

You have no idea how sorry I am. I love you.

Draco

Upon finishing the words, Savanah gasped at a sudden painful ache that filled her.

* * *

><p>Coincidentally, I turn nineteen tomorrow. :)<p>

Thanks for reading :)


	20. TwentyFinale

**TWENTY—FINALE**

Savanah began pacing in the room, tears spilling out of her eyes from the pain. She squeezed the bouquet of roses and an unclipped thorn on one of the roses she was holding pierced her skin. A small drop of blood began to spill out. The door to the dormitory opened. She took the chance and ran, dropping the roses as she did so.

She trampled down the stairs quickly. People shouted as she forced the portrait door hole open. Her eyes avoided the corner that Draco sat it.

Losing all track of where she was going, she found herself outside Hogwarts, in the brilliant orange glow that was radiating off the setting sun.

Savanah ran into the forest. Tears streamed out of her eyes as she leaned back against a tree. She wrapped her arms around her legs and rocked herself back and forth.

Not knowing how long she stayed there, the next time Savanah took in her surroundings, it was dark out and the moon was high above her, shimmering through the trees.

Only silent tears ran down her cheeks now. She gasped for breath.

In the distance, a voice that called her named echoed through the trees. It called again and was soon joined by several others.

She did not respond to the voices. Savanah just sat there, her nails biting into the palm of her hand and her teeth causing pain to her bottom lip, but even the physical pain did not stop the emotional pain that ran freely through her, fill the gap inside her. That pain was...oh so much worse. Like something inside her was missing.

Sickness began to fill her as the voices called out again. Like she was going to throw up. But...was that...Savanah recognized one of the voices. Just the soothing sound of his voice healed the pain for a second. But it only felt worse as it started again.

His voice came steadily closer, as though he knew where she was.

"Savanah!" he exclaimed as he saw her.

"Draco..." her throat was parched from the lack of water.

"Are you okay?" He demanded.

"I am now..." she whispered.

He looked at her strangely for a second, then walked over and sat next to her.

It was silent for a long while. Savanah watched the moon and ignored the voices calling her name from far away.

"It's so beautiful, isn't it?" she mused, talking about the moon.

"Yes, it is."

Savanah looked over at him. He was looking at her...she leaned in and began to kiss him gingerly.

Taking over the kiss, he rested his hands on her waist. She let her hands slither around his neck.

She pulled back from him, much to his debate, and hesitated before saying it. "I love you, Draco Malfoy."

"I love you too, Savanah Walsh."

Savanah bit into her lip as she looked at him, and suddenly pounced on him. She pushed him into the soft forest floor and put her thighs on either side of him.

It took her a second to realize something—she had agreed with herself for once. She laughed and leaned down to kiss him from above him. "This is all me."

He pushed her back before she could continue. "And this is all me," he said and flipped her over.

"Can't you ever just swallow your pride, Draco Malfoy?" she stipulated.

"Nope," and he leaned down and kissed her.

She allowed him to take off her shirt, and she prayed that they wouldn't be interrupted again. She once again had to help him with his shirt, and she began to wonder how he even got it on in the first place.

They were almost past second base when he suddenly stopped. "Let's wait," he said.

"Are you ever going to stop teasing me, Malfoy?" she cried out.

"I'm not teasing you now, and no, I probably never will."

"You're such a jerk!" Savanah hit him playfully.

Draco swooped in for another kiss and Savanah's entire body soared.

FIN


End file.
